Décadente
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: 6ème année, Poudlard. Pansy est amoureuse. Pansy vit une année terrible. Le Lord est de retour. Drago se meurt. Daphné s'isole. Blaise ne sait plus où se réfugier. Théodore est, bizarrement, un soutien. C'est sans sens, ça part dans tous les sens. Et, croyez-la, c'est douloureux. C'est une chute libre aux enfers. C'est la décadence assurée. Décadence, vous dis-je.
1. Prologue

Cette fic c'est mon bébé je crois. C'est la préquelle de _Crever d'Innocence_, mais doit y avoir quelques incohérences de date en vrai x) Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire _Crever d'Innocence _à la fin de cette fiction, ça vous raconte juste post-Poudlard (:

Cette fic là débute l'été de leur sixième année et prendra normalement fin à Noël de leur septième année. Je n'ai pas fini la rédaction (du tout) mais j'espère que publier et avoir des retours me motivera à le faire dès cet été x) J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avances ! Je pense que je publierais une fois par mois, probablement le 1er de chaque mois ^^

Voici le prologue. Il a lieu durant l'enfance de Pansy - qui est mon personnage principal. J'ai vraiment creusé Pansy, Daphné, Blaise, Théodore, Millicent. Ils vous paraitront différents de d'habitude, mais plus humains, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Drago aussi sera probablement différent, pas OC, mais plus profond.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>DÉ<strong>**CADENTE**

**Prologue**

Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pansy est debout depuis sept heures et demie. Elle a essayé chacune des robes de sa penderie, arrangé ses cheveux de vingt-six mille façons possibles et imaginables, utilisé le maquillage de sa maman pour essayer de faire briller ses lèvres, faire rosir ses joues ; juste pour tenter de ressembler à Daphné. Parce qu'elle a bien vu, du haut de ses neuf ans, combien Drago regarde Daphné. Et cela, ce n'est pas possible, parce que Drago, c'est le sien. C'est sûr, c'est sa maman qui le lui a promis.

Il est quatre heures et demies, maintenant. Drago, Daphné, Blaise et Théodore vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et ils vont bien s'amuser. Il y aura Astoria, aussi, perchée sur ses deux ans, elle a promis à sa mère qu'elle la laisserait venir avec eux - personne n'avait vu ses deux doigts croisés derrière le pli de sa robe. Pansy a finalement choisi une délicieuse petite robe rouge, avec un joli nœud rouge pour réunir ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue haute sur son crâne. Ses chaussures rouges vernies complètent son habillement et sa mère l'a autorisée à utiliser son baume à lèvres rose pailleté. Elle se trouve magnifique. Après tout, c'est son papa qui le lui a dit. Elle espère que Drago pensera cela aussi.

Il est cinq heures. Drago est là depuis une demi-heure, et il l'a totalement ignorée. Bonjour, comment vas-tu Pansy, et toi Daphné ? Tu as passé une bonne matinée Daphné ? Tu veux jouer à quoi, Daphné ? Et sinon, Daphné, tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure ? Blaise, tu ne trouves pas que Daphné est mignonne avec cette robe rose, elle n'arrête pas de rougir et dire le contraire ! Daphné, Daphné, Daphné. Toujours Daphné. Pansy est triste, ses yeux ne brillent plus comme il le faisait ce matin. Elle ne comprend pas, qu'à Daphné de plus qu'elle ?

Daphné est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elles se voient tous les jours, grâce aux goûters organisés par leurs mamans, et Daphné a même sa chambre dans son manoir, tellement elle vient souvent. Oh, pour sa maman, ce n'est que la chambre d'amis, mais pour les deux jeunes filles, c'est celle de Daphné. C'est sa meilleure amie, donc, celle qui connaît tous ses secrets, toutes ses bêtises, toute sa vie. Celle qui sait son amour fou, fou, complètement fou pour Drago. Et, pourtant, elle ne fait rien pour qu'il arrête de la regarder, elle, et pas Pansy. Elle trouve que ce n'est pas juste. Elle aimerait en vouloir à Daphné mais elle ne le peut pas, c'est son amie. Et sa maman lui a toujours dis que les amis, c'était le plus important.

Il est six heures, ses amis vont partir. Elle ne sait pas trop si ce sont ses amis, au fond, car elle n'est pas sûre que Drago l'apprécie vraiment. Il la regarde toujours comme si elle était une idiote, comme si elle était moins douée que lui ; jamais il ne regarde Daphné comme cela. Théodore, lui, elle est sûre qu'il l'aime bien, parce qu'il vient toujours lui tendre la main, quand elle tombe durant le jeu de la Sorcière. Et Blaise, il lui a fait un bisou sur la joue, alors c'est sûr, il est fou amoureux d'elle ! C'est dommage, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Drago qui le lui fasse, ce bisou, comme il l'avait fait à Daphné. Mais, un jour, elle lui en fera un, elle aussi. Des bisous comme les grands, même. Un jour, il arrêtera de la regarder comme si elle était une de ces vulgaires sang-de-bourbes, indigne de lui, et il l'observera avec des yeux amoureux. Ils auront de longues conversations, des discussions de grands qui se comprennent et qui partagent tout. Ils seront meilleurs amis et amoureux.

De toute manière, Daphné ne l'aime pas, alors il finira bien par l'apprécier, elle. C'est sa maman qui le lui a dit.

* * *

><p>Vu que ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, je vous livrerais le premier <span>chapitre<span> à la suite et, après, ce sera tous les mois ;) Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi vos impressions !


	2. Chapter I - Parkinson

Voici le premier chapitre ! On fait un bond dans le temps, été avant la 6ème année, ils ont grandi et... Ils ont grandi, c'est pas forcément joli. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiguillera pour la suite de l'histoire (:

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Pansy, songeuse, observe les cheveux lisses et soyeux de Drago entre ses doigts. Elle prend une mèche entre deux ongles et, doucement, s'amuse à l'ébouriffer, sans tenir compte des claquements de langue agacés de l'homme à la tête sur ses cuisses. Allongé sur le divan de son salon privé, les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir, Drago Malefoy a les yeux fermé et un roulé de Mandragore aux doigts. Daphné a les yeux posés dessus depuis une trentaine de secondes ; elle n'en supporte pas l'odeur et ne comprend pas comment un homme peut apprécier de ne plus saisir ce qui l'entoure. Blaise, un bras autour de ses épaules, une bouteille dans l'autre main, observe avec un petit sourire amusé Drago rouler des yeux et lâcher un soupir satisfait. Pansy tend deux doigts délicat et son petit-ami secoue la tête, lui fait signe de la main de s'approcher. Il tire une longue taffe et prend la jeune fille par la nuque, posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, exhalant alors la bouffée de Mandragore. Pansy ferme les yeux et inhale la vapeur transmise par baiser, se dégageant de son étreinte avec un sourire de femme comblée. Blaise lâche un rire moqueur qui est interrompu par une exclamation de joie :<p>

- Les gars ! J'en ai de la bonne de Roumanie !

Tous se redressent avec l'enthousiasme et la vigueur que leur accordaient les innombrables bouffées de Mandragore respirées, à l'exception de Daphné qui détourne le regard, agacée par cette débauche. Ils sont beaux, les enfants qui jouaient à La Sorcière, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle regrette le temps de la simplicité, le temps où les biscuits et le thé suffisaient. Elle regrette le temps où Pansy ne se tuait pas à petit feu, simplement parce que Drago le fait, et qu'elle est persuadée que c'est ce qui lui plaira. Si Pansy est loin de céder à tous les caprices du jeune homme, il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles elle faiblit. Daphné ne comprend pas pourquoi son amie s'acharne ainsi à essayer de lui plaire, de le faire tomber amoureux, depuis si longtemps. Dix ans, presque. C'est une éternité, quand on a quinze ans. Dix ans, donc, qu'elle tente de s'attirer ses grâces, de le faire tomber pour elle. Dix ans, où elle a appris à le connaître et où, Daphné en est persuadée, elle a réussi à se lier intimement avec le jeune homme, sans jamais arriver à un amour partagé, malgré tout. Et si Daphné trouvait cela excitant, autrefois, tous les plans et les tactiques mises en placepour que Drago tombe amoureux d'elle et ne se contente pas de l'apprécier, elle déteste le tournant que cela a pris aujourd'hui.

Les yeux posés sur Pansy, le regard vitreux, qui embrasse Drago, cette fois-ci sur les genoux de ce dernier, Daphné secoue la tête et se redresse. Pansy la voit, et comprend la lueur dans ses yeux, mais elle l'oublie, parce qu'elle ne veut pas y penser maintenant, parce que Drago l'embrasse, et qu'elle pense être heureuse. Alors Daphné soupire. Elle adresse un regard mauvais à Blaise, qui a pris cette fois-ci le roulé qu'ils font tourner, et ce dernier se contente d'hausser les épaules. Laisse-moi vivre, Daphné, on est jeunes. Elle pince les lèvres et se détourne de ses amis décadents, allant s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis - sa chambre, en vérité. Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit, se met en boule dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux.

Elle ne sait pas comment ils en sont arrivés là. Trop apeurés, trop déprimés pour vouloir faire face à la vie, préférant se réfugier derrière un monde imaginaire aux couleurs hypnotiques, aux débouchées toujours meilleures. Un monde où tout le reste est oublié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les missions, les morts, leurs pères en danger, leurs mères asservies. C'est affreux, de voir tout cela, alors eux, ils s'inventent un autre monde, grâce à la drogue. Daphné est plus forte que cela.

Elle n'a pas besoin de Mandragore, elle. Il suffit qu'elle ferme les yeux, qu'elle décide que tous ses soucis n'existent pas, qu'il n'y a que Pansy et elle, avec leurs amis, qui s'amusent comme tout adolescent, qu'elle se dit, qui s'amusent et qui profitent de la vie, qui font juste des bêtises pour embêter leurs parents, elle s'imagine un monde tellement plus simple, et ce juste les yeux clos. C'est elle, la plus grande sorcière, ici, finalement.

Et, puisque c'est tellement plus simple, elle oublie également que ses amis se tuent petit à petit - c'est tellement plus plaisant de le faire ainsi que torturés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle oublie aussi que Pansy se fait traiter comme un animal de compagnie par Drago, elle oublie qu'Astoria est folle amoureuse de son ami, elle oublie que ce dernier trompe Pansy avec sa sœur. Elle oublie qu'ils ne sont devenus que des monstres, sans cœurs, dans un monde sans morale aucune, où seuls comptent la puissance et le sang pur. Elle oublie tout ça, parce que c'est tellement mieux, la vie, après.

Et elle sourit, après, lorsqu'elle retourne vers ses amis, elle sourit parce qu'elle ne voit plus leurs regards vitreux, elle ne perçoit plus le désespoir dans la voix de Drago, qui les a réuni ici sans trop rien leur expliquer, juste « pour profiter tant qu'il en est encore temps », elle ne se rend plus compte de la peur qui flotte dans la pièce et qui tend chacun d'eux.

Elle oublie tout et jamais elle n'a été aussi pure qu'aujourd'hui ; chacun ses méthodes.

•

Théodore est parti. Il lui a fait un bisou sur la joue, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ça lui a fait un coup au cœur, à Pansy, de superposer cette vision d'eux, joliment habillés et propre sur eux, à celle où aucun d'eux ne se souvient vraiment d'où ils sont et qui ils sont. Elle soupire et se détourne de la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle a fermée une fois Théodore parti. Blaise et Daphné sont endormis, l'une blottie contre l'autre, et Pansy s'autorise un sourire, qui étire douloureusement les traits douloureux de son visage pâle. Elle est persuadée de les avoir vus s'embrasser, ces deux-là, lors de la soirée. Finalement, peut-être bien qu'elle va lamentablement perdre le pari qu'elle a lancé à Daphné ; trois semaines pour se mettre ensemble. Oh, évidemment, en le lui faisant, elle savait pertinemment que Blaise était fou de sa meilleure amie, mais elle comptait sur la fierté et l'envie de savourer les premiers moments d'intéressement mutuel pour que les trois semaines passent sans qu'ils ne soient en couple. C'était sans compter cette soirée, bien trop dévergondée pour que rien n'arrive. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Enfin, après tout, ce n'était pas prévu, au départ, qu'ils se rejoignent tous chez elle, pour la soirée de leur vie, songe-t-elle en observant d'un air morne les cadavres de bouteilles et les feuilles de parchemin à rouler éparpillés partout dans la salle. Soupirant, elle agite nonchalamment sa baguette magique et remet un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, entassant toutes les preuves de leur décadence dans un coin de la pièce principale et éteignant la musique qui rebondissait violemment contre les murs, lui donnant un mal de tête fou. Elle savoure quelques secondes le silence, fermant les yeux, puis poursuit son chemin, rejoignant son lit. Elle se place près de Drago, qui y est déjà allongé, et qui regarde dans le vide, l'air très loin. Ses yeux sont rouges, et la jeune fille ne sait pas si c'est du à la Mandragore, à l'alcool ou aux larmes qu'il semble retenir depuis qu'il a posé le pied chez elle. Pansy a un sourire triste et, du bout des doigts, caresse la joue de son ami. Il lève lentement les yeux vers elle, sans mots dire, et Pansy essaie de rendre son sourire plus joyeux. Cependant, elle voit dans les prunelles de Drago qu'il n'y croit absolument pas. Abandonnant aussitôt - il est vain de chercher à tromper Drago, il la connait vraiment trop bien -, elle se rapproche légèrement de lui et pose véritablement sa main sur sa joue glacée. Elle peut presque sentir les marques qu'ont laissées les larmes sur sa peau, la petite touche humide et le chemin sinueux qu'elles ont formées tout du long, jusqu'à tomber sur son cou et glisser contre sa clavicule ou s'écraser lamentablement contre ses draps blancs. Elle suit de l'index une marque plus foncée que les autres, laissant Drago dans ses pensées encore un peu, parce qu'elle sait qu'il en a besoin. Il lui aurait déjà parlé, sinon.

Elle aussi, elle le connait bien, Drago. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là, d'ailleurs. Tout avait tant changé, depuis leur enfance. Poudlard avait tout changé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à Serpentard, à se côtoyer chaque jours, et leurs opinions respectives avaient évolué. Pansy, qui s'était mise à haïr Drago de le voir si hautain et condescendant lors de leurs gouters, avait appris à voir derrière la façade que ses parents l'obligeaient à porter et avait vu un Drago véritablement simple, joyeux, drôle et loyal, comme elle, comme Blaise, comme tout le monde. Ce monstre s'était transformé en quelqu'un de plus doux. Alors, évidemment, sa vision idyllique de Drago était revenue, et elle était tombée amoureuse. Retombée, peut-être ? Drago n'avait pas réalisé, au départ, que Pansy ne posait plus sur lui des yeux amicaux mais amoureux ; après tout, que sait-on de l'amour, quand on est un garçon de onze, douze ans ? Lui, il avait simplement vu une camarade qui n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle s'en donnait l'air, quand ils étaient plus petits, une jeune fille qui avait le même humour que lui et la même vision des choses. Une gamine avec qui il était simple de parler, avec qui il s'était mis à échanger plein de choses, bientôt trop, bientôt tout. Ils étaient très proches, vraiment.

Ça les avait surpris, d'ailleurs, qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Rien ne l'annonçait du tout. Un moment, Daphné avait été jalouse de leur relation. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme et une fille pouvaient être aussi amis sans que cela ne soit « autre chose », et pourtant jamais cette idée n'avait effleuré l'esprit de Drago. Pansy, c'était son amie. Et elle, elle tombait amoureuse, un peu plus chaque jour. Arrivée en cinquième année, si elle était toujours plus proche de Drago, elle en était également totalement folle et ne pouvait décemment plus faire semblant. Tout le monde l'avait compris, sauf lui. Alors, elle l'avait embrassé. Un baiser, comme ça, alors qu'ils discutaient quelques secondes auparavant de la manière dont ils pourraient faire tomber Potter et l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme ses amis et lui s'appelaient. Un baiser, auquel Drago avait répondu ; eh quoi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille vous embrasse ! Et, depuis, Pansy ne sait pas trop où ils se situent. Ils sortent ensemble, probablement. Elle l'aime, certainement. Il l'apprécie.

Au fond, elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à accomplir ses rêves de petite fille. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle y pense, elle se dit qu'il est bête de se fixer là-dessus, car elle est jeune encore. Qui prédisait, à leurs neuf ans, qu'elle serait blottie contre lui à cet instant ? Personne, vraiment. Et, finalement, elle y est arrivée. Oh, évidemment, ce n'est pas l'amour fou, mais cela viendra. Elle le fera tomber pour lui. Daphné n'apprécie pas cela, elle trouve que leur relation prend un penchant tout sauf sain. Après tout, Pansy fait certaines choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire si ce n'est pour Drago – la Mandragore, par exemple. Ou bien, même, à sa plus grande honte, l'image de groupie amoureuse que Drago trouve drôle de cultiver. Il y a une part de vrai là-dedans, il est vrai, mais Pansy sait se faire discrète et ne comprend pas pourquoi il trouve cela excellent de l'afficher haut et fort à son bras en tant que grande défenseuse de Drago. Il lui a rétorqué qu'elle prend ardemment sa défense depuis leur entrée à Poudlard – il n'y a qu'à penser à leur troisième année – et qu'il s'amuse juste à rendre cela encore plus approfondi, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors, évidemment, que répondre, quand l'homme de ta vie t'annonce que cela lui fait plaisir et que vous êtes _un couple_. Un couple ; n'est-ce pas ce dont elle a toujours rêvé ? Et cela, cette passivité, Daphné ne le supporte pas. Ce n'est pas Pansy. Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser, Da, t'inquiètes pas. Regarde comme ça le fait rire, de voir Potter nous regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Et il n'est pas beau, pas mieux, Drago, quand il rit ?

Parce que, tout de même, avant d'être l'homme qu'elle aime, c'est aussi son meilleur ami, et ce serait stupide d'essayer de s'imposer si c'est pour lui retirer son bonheur car, au fond, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Son bonheur. Alors, de l'avoir vu, aujourd'hui, arriver chez elle, les yeux rouges et la voix enrouée, l'air sur le point de se suicider, elle n'a pas réfléchi et a proposé de faire tout ce qu'il lui plairait. Il l'a embrassé, son cœur a palpité, et il a appelé tout le monde. Maintenant, la nuit est passée, de nombreuses bouteilles terminées et Pansy a touché pour la première fois à la Mandragore. Au début, elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait, si elle le devait et puis elle s'était dit que Drago tomberait peut-être plus facilement amoureux, si elle tombait dans ses délires. C'était stupide, évidemment ; mais qui ne l'est pas, quand il aime ?

Et, maintenant, blottie contre lui, l'esprit encore embrumé et douloureux à cause de tout ce qu'elle a ingurgité, Pansy caresse lentement la joue de son _petit-ami_ et lui sourit gentiment. Il revient à lui, doucement, quittant les pensées ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'est retrouvé plongé et se rapproche tendrement. Ses lèvre se posent sur celles de la jeune fille qui redresse légèrement la tête, et ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts comme Drago les aime, tombe sur leurs joues, les effleurant en une caresse chatouilleuse. Elle pouffe alors que leurs lèvres sont toujours scellées et Drago recule, moue sur le visage. Pour se faire pardonner, elle se colle davantage et engage un baiser bien plus enivré, plus passionné, et gémit presque de douleur quand Drago mordille sa lèvre, emporté par les sensations. Elle se dégage et porte sa main aux lèvres tandis qu'un pli soucieux se créé sur le front de Drago.

- Désolé.

Elle hausse les épaules et, le regard toujours vrillé dans celui de son amant, cherche à tâtons sa baguette derrière elle, avant de tapoter doucement ses lèvres qui guérissent immédiatement. C'est un sort que lui a appris Daphné, après être sortie, cette année, avec Roger Davies, qui avait un penchant pour les baisers violents. Elle a un petit sourire amusé et, caressant du bout des doigts la joue pâle de Drago, murmure :

- Tu embrasserais donc à la Davis ?

Outré qu'elle le compare à ce Serdaigle – quoique, il était accompagné de la Delacour, au bal de Noël quatre-vingt-quatorze -, Drago a une moue scandalisée et s'exclame :

- Comment oses-tu, copine indigne !

Et, brutalement, il la renverse, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, dominateur. Cette situation, équivoque, ne provoque qu'un éclat de rire chez Pansy qui, moqueuse, susurre, suggestive :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

Drago lève les yeux au ciel et, brusquement sérieux, vrille son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles grises se sont assombries, et cela n'est dû en rien aux remontées de Mandragore restantes dans son organisme. Le rire de Pansy se meure, restant cependant accroché sur ses lèvres en un sourire figé, cadavre d'un soupçon de joie. Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas, mais Drago ne semble pas capable de lui en parler. Incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit. Et, elle a beau être habitué à ce qu'ils aient quelques secrets, des moindres toutefois, elle se sent vexée qu'il n'arrive pas à lui avouer ce qui lui pèse depuis le début, ce qui le rend si sombre et d'humeur si dépressive. Merlin, tout de même, la Mandragore ! Elle n'a vu Drago y toucher qu'une seule fois, auparavant ; l'arrestation de son père. Et, peut-être, une seconde fois, à une soirée légèrement abusive pour l'anniversaire de Daphné, cette année. Mais, jamais, sinon. Et, pourtant, là, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Cela, ajouté à l'état dans lequel il se trouve, tout cela, ça veut bien dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'affreusement grave qui s'est déroulé. Et jamais, vraiment jamais, il ne lui a caché quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Alors, pourquoi, cette fois-ci, il ne lui dit rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au nom de Merlin ?

- Je vais mourir, Pansy. Je vais mourir.

Et, sa voix se casse, se brise, s'effondre, lui qui est d'ordinaire si assuré, si fier. Il n'est plus rien, si ce n'est un tas d'os qui tremble, qui s'écroule sur elle et l'enserre à en crever. Pansy ne comprend rien, elle ne saisit pas, elle voit juste Drago qui la serre comme il ne l'a jamais serrée, qui cache son visage dans son cou, bizarrement humide… Drago, qui pleure. _Merlin._

•

Ils sont allongés dans le lit. Chacun sur une partie ; lui les bras droits, les jambes droites, le dos droit, totalement crispé ; elle en boule, le regard braqué sur son visage. Drago ne la regarde plus dans les yeux. Il observe le plafond. Pansy a beau l'avoir observé, quasiment tous les soirs, depuis qu'elle est née, elle ne voit pas ce qu'il a de si passionnant pour qu'il refuse tout contact visuel avec elle. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'ignore ainsi. Elle l'a déjà vu pleuré. Elle sait, _merlin_, elle sait très bien tout ce qui se cache derrière cette carapace ignoble que Drago s'oblige à porter. Elle sait qu'il est humain, sensible, un vrai Poufsouffle, parfois. Elle sait, tout cela. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi il ne la regarde plus, maintenant ?

- T'es con.

- Ta gueule, Pans.

Elle soupire. Ils sont toujours allongés dans le lit, seulement elle s'est redressée. Elle le surplombe, maintenant. Ses yeux sont vrillés dans ceux de Drago – elle a ce pli colérique qui s'est formé entre ses deux yeux. Elle en a assez, maintenant, de ses caprices. Il ne lui dit rien, pleure comme un moldu, se défonce toute la soirée, l'embrasse comme si… l'embrasse, et à présent, il ne la regarde plus ? Si Pansy accepte de faire la cruche en public, il est hors de question qu'il la traite comme un objet en privé. Après tout, avant d'être cette stupide petite-amie fictive – l'est-on vraiment quand l'amour n'est pas réciproque ? – elle est son amie, et c'est la moindre des choses qu'il lui doit.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, j'ai été cool toute la soirée, t'as même foutu en l'air mon salon et on a du vider la réserve de vodka-ténèbres de mon père, alors t'accouches, Drake.

Il l'ignore et détourne le regard, en tentative vaine de recherche de paix. Brutalement, les ongles de Pansy se posent sur sa joue et, sans aucun état d'âme, ils font pivoter sa tête vers la jeune fille, dont le pli colérique s'est renforcé.

- Continues comme cela et tu finis castré, Drago Malefoy.

- Tant pis pour toi, on n'aura pas de gamins.

Résistant à l'envie de se laisser aller à tout ce que cette phrase laisse supposer –le vil, ignoble, horrible, ingrat, l'imbécile ! –, Pansy pince ses lèvres et vrille un regard noir sur lui.

- Malefoy. Maintenant.

- Putain Parkinson, tu saoules.

Et, sans un autre mot, il se relève, prend un oreiller avec lui, et va s'enfermer dans la chambre de Daphné, qu'elle n'utilise pas. Rageuse, Pansy se redresse et balance un oreiller contre la porte qu'il vient de refermer. Merlin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui dit rien ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut lâcher cette phrase, ces trois mots à la con, ce je vais mourir, et arrêter de parler, pleurer, puis l'ignorer totalement ? Et, pire encore, partir alors qu'elle s'inquiète à en crever ! Elle a attendu, pourtant, toute la soirée, et là encore, dans le lit, puis encore après sa révélation et pourtant ! Pourtant cet imbécile l'ignore et va s'enfermer dans une autre chambre, agissant avec elle comme si elle était une indésirable, une lourde, une de ces nanas qu'elle faisait semblant d'être devant Potty et ses amis. Seulement, Pansy sait qu'elle aurait pu attendre, pu passer outre son côté lunatique du moment, si seulement cela n'impliquait pas autant ses sentiments. Parce que, ce moment, juste là, ces quelques minutes où il n'y avait eu qu'eux, que leurs joues en contact, leurs lèvres amoureuses et leurs doigts sur la peau de l'autre, c'est un des plus beaux moments de tendresses qu'elle ait avec lui - et Pansy sait combien ils seront rares. Alors le voir, après avoir faire battre son cœur aussi fort, après lui avoir donné tant d'espoir, s'en aller sans lui parler, en lui témoignant cet agacement digne de celui qu'il lui offrait à en revendre plus petits, avec un terrible Parkinson, c'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter.

- Va te faire foutre !

Elle n'a, en réponse, qu'un ricanement moqueur. Frustrée, terrifiée, blessée tout à la fois, Pansy se redresse et fait les trois pas qui la séparent d'une bouteille encore pleine de vodka en deux temps trois mouvements. Fermant les yeux, elle en prend une grande gorgée et tousse presque devant la force de l'alcool. Elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues, et se met à jurer à voix haute, la gorge enrouée par un sentiment d'elle ne savait trop quoi. Merlin. Comment est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ainsi ? Et, pourquoi, pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- Crétin de première !

- Ta gueule Pans.

Et, honteuse, elle se surprend à sourire alors qu'il l'insulte, parce qu'il l'a appelé Pans. Pathétique. Pathétique. _Pathétique._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu, à début aout pour la suite ! Je vous aime, reviewez et soyez heureux ! :D<em>


	3. Chapter II - Et s'il m'aimait

**Et voici le chapitre II ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Hansol **Aha, j'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi, mais tu verras, la suite risque de te surprendre un peu ;) Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II – Et s'il m'aimait, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie<strong>

Pansy a la tête qui tourne. Elle se redresse lentement, doucement, surtout difficilement. Le monde bouge autour d'elle, le sol semble se fondre sous ses pieds. Vraiment, quelle idée de vouloir faire plaisir à Drago. _Drago_. Brusquement, Pansy a les yeux plus ouverts que jamais et tous ses sens lui sont revenus. Où est-il ? Elle a affreusement mal dormi, cette nuit, le voyant mourir à chaque instant où ses paupières se fermaient. Quel imbécile, franchement, à lâcher une bêtise pareille avant d'aller se coucher ! Elle saisit sa baguette, mais à peine a-t-elle fait un geste de plus qu'un elfe de maison apparait devant elle, jus de citrouille et potion anti gueule de bois dans les mains. Prête à adresser une prière éternelle à ce petit être qui tombait à point nommé, Pansy saisit avec précipitation les deux gobelets et les ingurgita en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle sentit le monde autour d'elle se stabiliser et sa tête, surtout, arrêter de la heurter comme si toutes les églises du monde s'étaient mises à y sonner toutes ensemble.

- Où sont Blaise et Daphné ? s'exclame-t-elle brusquement, alors que ses yeux se posent sur le canapé dorénavant vide où trainaient pourtant hier la carcasse de ses meilleurs amis.

- Monsieur Blaise et Miss Daphné sont rentrés chez eux, Miss Pansy. Monsieur Blaise a parlé d'urgence familiale et Miss Daphné doit revenir avant dix-sept heures, voulant simplement rentrer pour…, semble alors réciter la chose qui lui fait face, d'une petite voix fluette et asservie.

Pansy ne la regarde même pas, et continue de déambuler dans son salon parfaitement propre, comme à la recherche d'une quelconque saleté qui lui permette de remettre en cause le service de ses elfes – elle peut être franchement capricieuse, parfois. Elle a arrêté de l'écouter dès la première phrase et à vrai dire, elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle a posé la question, parce qu'elle s'en fiche totalement, au fond. Tout ce qui l'inquiète, c'est de ne voir nulle part Drago.

- Et Drago ? l'interrompt brusquement la jeune Serpentard en se tournant vers son elfe de maison, un air agacé plaqué sur le visage.

- Monsieur Drago dort toujours dans la chambre d'amis, Miss Pansy.

Sa maitresse pousse un soupir de soulagement et passe une main fatiguée sur son visage. Très bien. Tout le monde est en vie, Drago occupé à ronfler, il n'y a aucune traces de bouteilles ou de poudre de Mandragore, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est bon. Tout va très bien. Alors, c'est quoi, cette douleur au cœur ? Pansy soupire. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car une blonde aux grands yeux bleus, brillants, et les joues d'un rose soutenu, débarque brutalement dans son salon privé. Les sourcils foncés, Pansy observe Daphné qu'elle n'a jamais vu aussi heureuse, aussi enthousiasmée. Elle peut presque voir une centaine de petits cœurs flottants voler autour d'elle et tout son corps irradier d'une onde gigantesque d'amour. Elle sourit largement alors que Daphné hurle d'une voix aiguë qu'_on est ensemble Blaise et moi ! _et elle la rejoint dans son cri haut perché de demoiselles adolescentes qui se réjouissent des amours des autres. Et, alors que Daphné lui prend les mains et fait quelques pas de danses dans la salle, tout en balbutiant un flux de paroles impressionnant sur comment Blaise est fabuleux, sur comment elle est heureuse, sur comment la vie est belle, Pansy oublie complètement la douleur qui lui nouait le cœur, et elle ne fait que sourire, et rire, et discuter. Elle est heureuse pour Daphné, vraiment. Comme quoi, ses paris auront fait des heureux. C'est dommage, tout de même, qu'ils ne se soient pas tournés autour plus longtemps. C'aurait été amusant. Enfin, elle a perdu, pour le coup. En cinq jours, à peine, ils brillent au bras l'un de l'autre. Cela en est presque écœurant. Ce n'est pourtant que deux longues heures plus tard, après avoir analysé cette nouvelle relation sous tous les points de vue possibles et imaginables que Pansy se remémore le pari sur lequel elle se base. Pari dont elle va subir la conséquence.

- Du coup, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, vu que j'ai perdu notre pari ?

Un grand sourire enfantin fleure sur les lèvres de Daphné, qui se permet quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de décréter :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te le donne la semaine prochaine, une fois de retour à Poudlard. Ça sera bien plus amusant !

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel. _Bien plus amusant_. Tout est relatif, évidemment. Les deux jeunes filles demeurent, un instant, silencieuses, chacune perdues dans ses pensées. Pansy a les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouve un Drago endormi, et elle se rappelle combien tout ceci va être différent à Poudlard. Combien ils ne seront plus juste une bande d'amis plus que soudée, mais différents individus détestés par la moitié de Poudlard, des personnes qui prennent tout le monde de haut et qui sont pris pour des monstres calculateurs. Au fond, évidemment, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Mais Pansy a souvent rêvé de pouvoir rire sans y penser, juste gonflé d'amitié, comme une Poufsouffle, s'amuser à stresser à voix haute comme des Serdaigle ou bien même encore courir dans tous les sens, faire des choses stupides, comme un pauvre Gryffondor. Pourtant, non, ils sont des Serpentard, ils sont froids et dignes et elle, elle est la petite coqueluche de Drago, celle à ses pieds, répondant aux moindres de ses ordres et envies. Il est vrai que ce jeu de rôle stupide s'arrête une fois qu'ils sont dans le dortoir des garçons, où ils se réunissent tous les soirs, pour médire et rire, mais ce ne sont que quelques heures dans une longue journée. Et, tous les ans, Pansy se dit qu'il faudrait mettre une fin à tout ceci. Qu'elle devrait s'imposer, oublier cet amour destructeur qu'elle voue à Drago – qui jamais ne l'aimera comme elle le fait – mais c'est tellement dur, de tirer un trait sur tout ce qui vous porte depuis si longtemps.

Aussi, encore, comme toujours, Pansy s'aplatit devant Drago, elle s'aplatit devant tous ceux qui la regardent à Poudlard, elle fait la marionnette manipulable. Après tout, Drago les préfère ainsi, les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Délicate mais pourtant dévouée. Elle se rappelle tellement bien, ces années, plus jeunes, quand Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard de Daphné, Daphné qui était simple, gracieuse, légère. Tellement belle. Son regard se pose sur sa meilleure amie et, aussitôt, elle oublie tout le ressentiment que lui apporte Poudlard, ces temps-ci. Elle ne voit que son amie, son léger sourire alors qu'elle est perdue dans des pensées qui doivent certainement être des plus romantiques qui soient, elle ne voit que ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses joues légèrement rosées et ses lèvres entrouvertes parce qu'elle est loin. Elle la voit, et une chaleur lui monte au cœur. Pansy en rougit, mais passe outre, parce qu'après tout, Daphné fait cet effet-là à tout le monde, pas vrai ? Cette chaleur, ce bien-être. Ce sentiment de paix. Oui, bien sûr, elle le fait à tout le monde. Alors elle sourit, Pansy, et elle observe son amie, tranquillement, paisiblement.

Daphné n'a pas changé, elle, au fil des années. Elle est toujours cette petite poupée de porcelaine, fragile et en même temps si forte. Imposante, gracieuse, magnifique ; on la regarde, on l'écoute, on l'aime, dusse-t-on en souffrir. C'est Daphné. Et puis, il y a quelque chose que Pansy a toujours admiré en elle. Daphné va toujours bien. Elle garde le sourire en n'importe quelle occasion. Là, par exemple, cet été, Daphné pourrait être la plus abattue d'eux cinq, avec son père enfermé, et pourtant, c'est elle qui sourit le plus. Comme si... Comme si Daphné occultait tout ce qui ne va pas. Pansy fronce les sourcils en pensant à ceci. Évidemment, c'était fantastique, d'aller bien. Mais si Daphné vit dans le déni, n'est-ce pas pire ? Ou, après tout, peut-être qu'elle se fait de fausses idées, peut-être que son amie est bien consciente de tout, mais qu'elle parvient à les mettre de côté et relativiser, parce qu'il y a toujours du bien dans du mal. Au fond, son père est peut-être détenu, mais cela l'éloigne encore quelques temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des missions horribles qu'il donne à tout le monde. Pansy frissonne en y repensant.

C'est horrible, cette période. Tous leurs parents en souffrent ; même les siens qui pourtant n'ont jamais souhaité s'impliquer. Certes, on suppose que les moldus sont légèrement inférieurs, parce qu'il faut bien des êtres supérieurs pour qu'un monde fonctionne convenablement, mais jamais Pansy n'a été partisane de la violence, et telle est la pensée dans sa famille. Ses parents n'ont jamais souhaité s'impliquer outre mesure, cependant, comment refuser les invitations d'un homme comme Lord Voldemort ? Comment refuser face à son importance, sa grandeur, sa puissance ? Un seul geste, et ils sont tous morts. Alors, évidemment, on suit le mouvement, le troupeau, comme d'imbéciles moutons esclavagistes, aux cerveaux complètement retournés et contrôlés. C'est véritablement cela, des pauvres moutons.

Et c'est triste, vraiment, qu'ils en soient arrivés là. A vivre dans la peur, peut-être même autant que ces moldus et sang-de-bourbes qui craignent de mourir pour leur sang. Eux, ils mourront s'ils ne sont pas assez horribles. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Ce sont eux, les sangs-purs, les être supérieurs, selon sa fichue doctrine, et pourtant eux aussi, ils risquent tout. Qu'est-ce une société qui n'assure confort à personne ? Aux yeux de Pansy, c'est un monde qui ne s'assure que sa propre destruction. Suicide volontaire. Et cela lui fait peur, parce qu'elle aime la vie, Pansy. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchit trop, peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, elle est trop mature, mais elle aime bien faire l'imbécile, faire la fête, partir dans des délires, passer les soirées à médire avec Daphné. Elle aime bien être jeune et insouciante, mais ce n'est plus possible, à présent. Un mot de travers, un délire incompris, et c'est un Avada Kevadra qui fuse. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça.

•

Pansy s'est finalement endormie sur son divan, la tête sur les jambes de Daphné, qui s'est elle-même assoupie sur l'accoudoir. C'est l'état dans lequel Drago les retrouve lorsqu'il s'éveille, deux longues heures plus tard, un mal de tête lui martelant le crâne. Plus jamais, qu'il se dit, en s'asseyant en face d'elle, avant de réaliser ce qu'il pense_. Plus jamais_. Et ça lui fait peur, parce qu'avec cette menace qui pèse sur lui, à présent, ce plus jamais, il pourrait véritablement avoir lieu. Il frémit. Il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, sinon, ça le tuera de l'intérieur avant que tout cela ne soit terminé, mais à qui ? Pansy, Pansy, elle paniquera. Elle aura peur, et comment pourra-t-il l'en blâmer ? Blaise, il ne comprendra pas. Et puis, de toute manière, il n'en a pas le droit. Et si une information filtrait ? C'est signer sa mort assurée. De plus, en leur en parlant, Drago sait très bien qu'il les mène directement à l'abattoir, avec lui, et cela, il ne le peut pas. Foutue amitié, foutue loyauté. Père avait raison, c'est un mal de s'entourer, de s'embarrasser de sentiments aussi naïfs, aussi humains. C'est réducteur, piégeant. Il ne peut rien faire contre eux, il ne peut pas les utiliser, il ne peut pas leur en parler. Bordel, il est tout seul, là-dedans. Tout seul, contre le monde entier, tout seul, pour tuer Albus Dumbledore. _Bordel._

Drago s'apprête à transplaner, à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il voit Blaise apparaitre subitement dans les appartements privés de Pansy. Il hausse un sourcil et ce dernier lui offre un large sourire en pointant du doigt Daphné. Les yeux du blond se mettent à pétiller, ce qui entraine l'éclat de rire de son ami basané. Depuis le temps que ce dernier est amoureux de Daphné, il est temps qu'ils soient enfin ensemble ! Drago, dans sa jeunesse, a lui-même été fou de la blonde délicate, mais plutôt parce qu'elle était la plus jolie et distinguée de toutes les filles qu'il connaissait alors. C'est fou, tout de même, songe-t-il en posant les yeux sur Pansy, combien il haïssait la brune à cette époque. Collante, à faire son intéressante, sans aucune personnalité… et pourtant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle doit certainement être celle qui en sait le plus sur lui et ce qui lui traverse véritablement l'esprit. Tout comme elle est incapable de lui mentir, il ne sait lui cacher quoique ce soit. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Il ne doit rien lui dire. Absolument rien. Il a bien vu, hier soir, malgré son esprit embrumé, combien la jeune fille a été vexée par son mutisme et, surtout, son air agacé par ses incessantes questions ; ça l'a irrité, évidemment, mais plutôt à cause de sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir lui raconter, à _elle_ plus qu'à d'autres. Et il pressent, c'est obligé, que Pansy ne s'arrêtera pas là et qu'elle le questionnera jusqu'à tout savoir, absolument tout… Cela ne doit pas arriver. Il va lui falloir trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle cesse de l'interroger. Il faut l'éloigner de lui. Après tout, cette année, moins il sera proche de ses amis, moins le danger sera prêt d'eux, plus il sera rassuré. Merlin, ils allaient le haïr. Le fustiger. Le traiter de gamin, à faire sa crise d'adolescence retardée ; mais comment faire autrement ? Oui, il va falloir s'éloigner d'eux. Il va être détestable, arrogant, il va se faire haïr. C'est certain, avec leur fierté, avec leur honneur, jamais ils ne s'abaisseront à se faire traiter comme des moins que rien comme s'ils étaient des premières années de Serpentard. Non, ils vont l'abandonner, se détourner de lui. Il les connait bien, c'est évident. Oh, Pansy s'accrochera, peut-être plus que les autres, parce qu'elle sait voir les failles en lui. Mais elle comprendra, à force, elle verra qu'il le souhaite vraiment, même si ce n'est pas pour les raisons qu'il leur exposera. Alors, son amour pour lui se tarira et, au moins, elle n'en souffrira plus. Deux cramés d'un jet de dragon ; n'est-ce pas cela qu'on appelle le talent ? se dit alors le jeune garçon, alors qu'un sourire triste effleure ses lèvres. _Merlin,_ ça allait être une année horrible. Détestable. Mais il n'a pas le choix. C'est cela, ou la mort de ses parents, sa mort, la mort de tout ceux qu'il aime. Potter a beau dire, il n'a jamais vu plus courageux que lui.

- Drake, chéri, t'es avec nous ? entend-il alors s'exclamer une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Devant lui se tient Pansy, les cheveux accrochés en arrière avec une barrette noire, qui dégage son front et yeux ; il se retrouve plongé dans leur océan sombre et ténébreux, ses prunelles étant d'un marron tirant sur le noir. Il cligne des paupières et lui adresse un sourire :

- Je suis toujours avec toi, amour.

Il la voit lever les yeux au ciel devant l'interpellation, bien qu'un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres, et Drago s'en veut soudainement de faire durer ce jeu stupide, cette relation en laquelle il ne croit pas. Pour lui, c'est parti d'un acte charitable, d'un souhait de la rendre heureuse, parce qu'il a bien vu, qu'elle l'aime, sa Pansy. Seulement, chacun de ses mots d'amours est mensonge, ce n'est qu'une mascarade dans l'espoir de lui faire plaisir, et si elle sait qu'il ne l'aime pas comme elle le souhaiterait, sa jeune amie ne peut s'empêcher de croire, au moins un peu, à tout ce qui se cache derrière ces _mon amour._ Daphné lui a dit, que c'est mal, qu'il la détruit plus encore en faisant ceci, mais malgré tout, il voit le pétillement dans ses yeux quand il l'embrasse, il voit le rire sur ses lèvres quand il la taquine, et Drago se dit que c'est un mal pour un bien, parce que cela lui fait oublier tout le reste ; c'est une fille après tout, son esprit est embrumé par cette relation, par cet amour, elle est plongée dans une bulle naïve et romantique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il espère. Et il se sent mal, une fois encore, en se disant qu'il va devoir lui retirer cette bulle, très rapidement, parce qu'elle doit le haïr, le détester. C'est Daphné, qui va être heureuse. Il va rendre sa liberté à Pansy. C'est fini, les jeux de rôle en public. C'est fini, les baisers en privé. C'est fini, le bonheur dans ses yeux. Ah, c'est ça, de vouloir être sa meilleure amie ? Souhaiter son malheur ? Drago soupire ; jamais il ne sera d'accord avec Daphné. C'est impossible. Ils pensent beaucoup trop différemment. En tout cas, il souhaite bien du courage à Blaise. Ce n'est pas simple, d'être avec cette fille. Il a essayé, il y a un ou deux ans ; personne ne l'a jamais su, personne ne le saura jamais. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfance, qu'ils ont cru encore vivant. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. Leurs baisers n'avaient aucune saveur, leurs mots d'amour sonnaient creux. Ça n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de jours, peut-être même moins, il ne sait plus. C'est il y a longtemps. Aucune importance, vraiment. Daphné, c'est quelques lignes dans sa vie, en tant qu'amante ; des pages et des pages en tant qu'amie. Pansy, ça sera la même chose, finalement. C'est mieux, au fond. Il n'est pas un homme pour lui. Vraiment pas. Mais, après tout, elle lui assure une sécurité, une couverture. Il n'aura pas à gérer les demoiselles amoureuses et folles dingues durant sa sixième année, si ils sont toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et Drago se déteste, vraiment, d'utiliser Pansy ainsi, parce que c'est sa meilleure amie, cette idiote, mais il ne peut pas faire autrement. Qu'est-ce, une fausse relation, face à l'assurance d'être en vie ? Seulement, il va lui falloir mettre les choses au point. C'est en public seulement. En privé, maintenant, c'est fini. Elle l'aime, c'est sûr, elle sera d'accord. Bordel, à peine quelques heures qu'il est condamné, et déjà c'est un salaud de la pire espèce. Il a honte, affreusement honte, mais c'est trop tard. Tout est enclenché. Il va manipuler, se faire détester, se faire aimer et...

- Tu viens manger des pancakes, Drago ? l'interrompt une nouvelle fois Pansy, ses doigts froids effleurant sa joue pour le faire revenir à eux.

Il lève les yeux vers elle et lui adresse un sourire. Oui, d'accord. Allons manger des pancakes. Après tout, il faut continuer à vivre, normalement. Il a encore une semaine, une semaine de répit, sept jours pour les aimer, les adorer, en profiter, avant d'être le pire des cons. Peut-être qu'il pourra se soulager de cette frustration et de cette colère de les abandonner sur Granger, Potter et ces imbéciles de Gryffondor ? Qu'ils servent à quelque chose, pour une fois.

Et il se redresse finalement, prenant les doigts de Pansy dans les siens, les entremêlant presque tendrement, et la jeune fille sent son cœur bondir, et elle le déteste de la faire se sentir ainsi. Elle n'a pas oublié la manière dont il a agi hier, comment le pourrait-elle ? mais le voir aujourd'hui, si tendre, pourtant si loin, comme si tous les maux du monde pesaient sur lui et qu'il tentait pourtant de l'aimer comme si rien ne changeait, voir tout cela, c'est un poing au cœur, c'est tellement de bonheur et d'inquiétude à la fois, qu'elle est incapable de lui en vouloir de quoique ce soit. Il la mène, la contrôle, la dirige comme une triste marionnette et, le pire peut-être, c'est qu'elle se laisse faire. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Lucius a raison, songe-t-elle tristement, les yeux posés sur leurs mains enlacées, l'amour, cela rend faible. Elle aurait dû l'écouter, quand il l'avait prise à part, un jour, envoyé par sa femme ; parce que Narcissa a depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis sur Drago d'elle-même, c'est impossible. Elle a espéré que la puissance, l'aspect imposant et respectable de Lucius la ferait fléchir, mais Pansy lui a ri au nez et lui a répondu qu'il faudrait l'empêcher de les voir, durant des milliers d'années, pour que son amour s'éteigne. Vraiment, est-elle aussi mordue ? Elle n'en sait rien, elle ne l'espère tout de même pas, même si elle sent bien son cœur battre fort, oh si fort, alors même que seuls leurs doigts se touchent. Pathétique. Tellement, tellement risible. Mais, après tout, cela, personne ne le voit. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réaliser l'ampleur de son amour, l'ampleur de sa faiblesse. Alors, tant pis. Elle ne peut rien y faire, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si Drago faisait quoique ce soit pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus, lui aussi. C'est presque même le contraire. Peut-être cela veut dire qu'il l'aime bien, au fond ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il profite de cette relation, soi-disant fausse, pour jouir de l'aimer sous couvert ?

Pansy ferme un instant les yeux et, alors qu'ils sortent tous de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger privée, elle se permet de rêver un peu, de se dire " et si il m'aimait, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie"… ?


	4. Chapter III - Habitudes

**Chapitre 3 ! Méga désolée pour le retard, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture et de gros bisous ;)**

**Tagada Black, **merci de tes reviews, cette fic compte tellement pour moi - je suis plus que ravie que tu la suives et la lises et que tu aimes. Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III - Habitudes<strong>

Il fait sombre. Le ciel est gris. Le train siffle, en place, tout le monde, Poudlard nous attend. Pansy adresse un signe de tête respectueux à ses parents. L'angoisse lui étreint le cœur, une boule énorme se forme dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, dans chacun de ses membres. Si Daphné n'avait pas les doigts serrés de toute leur force sur son bras, elle est sure et certaine qu'elle se serait écroulée, tant la peur l'envahit toute entière. Elle laisse ses parents, quatre longs mois, sans les revoir, sans être certaine de les recroiser, de les serrer dans leur bras. Oh, ils ne sont pas si proches, non, vraiment, comme dans toutes les familles respectables, ils savent mettre une certaine distance entre eux, mais personne ne peut dénier l'amour qu'ils se portent. Ils s'aiment, c'est véritable. C'est de l'amour familial, celui qui est là depuis toujours, celui qui évolue avec les sourires qu'un bébé de quelques mois adresse à ses parents aimants, celui qui évolue avec les rires qui envahissent la maison aux périodes de fêtes, mais aussi chaque jour, car chaque journée assure un moment de bonheur. Même si dérisoire, car dû à une maladresse amusante, à une parole mal prononcée, à une grimace qui aurait amusé. Des petits instants, quelques secondes parfois, mais qui permettent à cet amour de se construire et de se renforcer. D'autres moments, aussi, plus intimes, plus forts, plus grands ; celui où elle a fait de la magie pour la première fois, peut-être, par exemple, ce moment là où la fierté a brillé de toutes ses forces dans les yeux de ses parents. Et que dire de l'instant où elle leur a envoyé sa première lettre de Poudlard pour leur annoncer, si heureuse, qu'elle était à Serpentard, elle aussi, comme son papa et sa maman ! Tant de moments, vraiment, sur lesquels s'est construit l'amour qui flotte entre eux, tant de moments qu'elle voit défiler devant ses yeux alors qu'elle se contente de leur adresser un signe de tête, presque triste, presque ennuyé, parce que tel le veulent les convenances. Et elle se sent bête, Pansy, avec sa boule dans la gorge, parce que ses parents vont bien aller, bien sûr, c'est ridicule de se mettre dans cet état, ne voit-elle pas comment tout le monde est heureux, sur cette voie 9 3/4 ? Alors pourquoi a-t-elle envie de pleurer, là, _enfin, reprends-toi, Pansy. _La jeune fille voit presque les remontrances dans les yeux de ses parents, légères remontrances toutefois car ils comprennent sa peur. Mettant les convenances de côté, sa mère lui effleure la joue et murmure :

- Prends soin de toi, tout ira parfaitement bien pour nous. Profite de cette année et ramène-nous de bons résultats, veux-tu ? Allez, monte dans le train, maintenant.

Et Pansy hoche la tête, leur sourit, secoue sa baguette pour que sa valise flotte devant elle et, lentement, dignement, se détourne, avec une Daphné au grand sourire à son bras.

- Tu vas voir Pans, ça va être fantastique cette année ! Déjà, tu sors avec Drago, alors tu vas avoir plein de moments d'amour, pouffe-t-elle en me regardant, les yeux brillants. Et moi... Moi, je vais vivre un grand conte de fée avec Blaise, et ça va être fantastique, tu verras. Je vais découvrir l'amour avec un grand A, plus que jamais, j'en suis sure. Franchement, Blaise n'a vraiment rien à voir avec Davies et tous ces imbéciles avec qui je suis sortie. Tu as vu comment il me regarde ? C'est tellement beau ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit, qu'un jour, je vivrais un amour de princesse comme celui-ci ! Et toi, toute à tout pessimisme, qui jamais ne voulais me croire, franchement ! C'est qui, la meilleure ?

- Enfin, tu m'avais aussi dit que Drago serait également fol amoureux de moi et, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas encore le cas !

Daphné lève les yeux au ciel.

- Pans, ma chérie, tu te rattaches à des détails futiles. Vous sortez ensemble, oui ou non ? Alors, tu verras, chaque chose en son temps. Avant, l'idée même que vous puissiez être ensemble, c'était quasiment impossible, pas vrai ? Alors, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Vous allez tomber amoureux, vous marriez et avoir plein de petits enfants, tout beaux, tout mignons, parce que vous êtes les plus beaux du monde !

Et, Pansy ne sait pas si Daphné croit vraiment ce qu'elle dit - honnêtement, elle en doute - mais c'est vraiment trop beau à croire, et aujourd'hui, elle a besoin d'espoir. Aussi, quelques instants, elle laisse son cœur s'envoler et ses pensées se mettre à fantasmer un avenir véritable avec Drago. Mme Malefoy. Rouge de honte de penser des choses aussi naïves et romantiques, et dégoulinantes d'amour, Pansy secoue la tête et revient sur terre.

- Allez, viens, au lieu de dire des bêtises, on va rejoindre les garçons ! Ton très cher Blaise doit mourir d'impatience de te revoir.

Comme si le prénom du basané était un mot de passe secret, la formule magique, l'élément déclencheur, Daphné a un petit rire plein de joie et, laissant ses valises en plan dans le corridor, elle se met à courir, tenant Pansy par la main, poussant tout ceux qui sont autour d'elles.

- Poussez-vous, l'amour m'attend !

Et Pansy secoue la tête, pouffe comme une idiote, parce que c'est si peu digne, de courir comme cela, enfin, Daphné ! Pourtant, Merlin sait comme ça fait du bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles sont devant le compartiment où sont généralement leurs amis et, anxieuse, Pansy entrouvre la porte. Elle ne sait pas comment Drago va agir avec elle, si devant leurs amis, maintenant de retour à Poudlard, il faut qu'elle retrouve cet aspect cruche d'elle, ou si il ne le réserve qu'aux couloirs de Poudlard, devant tout le monde. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle paraisse trop intelligente, pas vrai ? songe-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Bizarrement, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça les années précédentes commence à peser sur elle ; Pansy aimerait pouvoir se détache de cet aspect stupide et groupie qui la suit avec acharnement. Elle est tellement plus que cela. Mais, Drago le veut, alors ainsi soit-il, n'est-ce pas ? En voyant le regard de Daphné, avant de pénétrer dans le compartiment, Pansy comprend que sa meilleure amie ne la laissera pas, cette année, faire n'importe quoi. Et, au fond, elle ne trouve rien à y redire, parce qu'elle même se surprend à penser cela. Remettant ces pensées révolutionnaires de côté, elle fait grandir un immense sourire sur son visage et, d'une voix aiguë, elle s'exclame :

- Drago ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle le voit lever les yeux au ciel, et espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec elle. Après tout, si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, les paroles sonnent cruellement dans les airs, et parfois Pansy ne sait pas trop si elles sont sincères ou non. Évidemment, ils sont amis, véritablement amis, mais il le dit avec une telle simplicité, une telle rapidité et, parfois, sa voix sonne tellement vraie qu'elle ne peut que frémir et sentir son sourire se figer, parce que ça la blesse de tout son cœur, qu'il ne la traite comme une imbécile, seulement pour l'image.

- Pansy, fait-il de sa voix nonchalante, qui traine en longueur, tellement indifférente.

Pansy, juste Pansy, son prénom, dit presque ennuyé, où s'entassent à pleine vitesse les " Pansy, Pansy, tu m'énerves, tu m'irrites, Pansy, Pansy, tais-toi, mon amie, je t'en prie, juste tais-toi, sois belle et tais-toi, c'est tout ce que l'on veut de toi ". Et elle ferme brièvement les paupières tandis que son sourire se flétrit, parce qu'elle en a perdu l'habitude, de ces phrases horribles. Alors qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Drago, en faisant semblant que tout va bien, en lui posant plein de questions, en lui demandant d'une voix délicate et attentionnée, horriblement attentionnée, si il ne veut pas poser sa tête sur ses genoux, pour s'allonger, se reposer, parce qu'il a l'air si fatigué, oh mon Drago, tu veux un massage peut-être ?, en faisant semblant d'être une simple crécelle, Pansy se souvient comme c'était bien, cet été, chez elle, chez lui, chez Blaise, quand ils étaient juste tous les cinq, avec les bouteilles et la Mandragore, juste des amis normaux, avec personne à impressionner. Elle se rappelle ces deux mois et elle ferme les yeux, les mains posées sur le crâne de Drago, qu'elle masse précautionneusement, l'esprit loin, plongée dans ces moments qui étaient si bien, tellement mieux.

_Je déteste Poudlard. _

Et elle se surprend, Pansy, à penser cela, parce que Poudlard, tout le monde l'aime, Poudlard. Poudlard, c'est des aventures, c'est des amitiés, c'est l'indépendance vis-à-vis des parents, c'est les placards pour s'y engouffrer avec son amant du moment, c'est les cuisines pour chiper des bièraubeurres et s'amuser, c'est la bibliothèque pour y trimer avant les examens et y s'embrasser entre les rayons, c'est la Grande Salle et les disputes avec les Gryffondor, c'est les cours de potion et le favoritisme de Rogue, c'est tant de choses que personne ne peut le détester, Poudlard, enfin, Pansy, reviens à toi. Comment pourrais-tu le détester ? Mais Poudlard, Poudlard, c'est tellement d'autres choses plus horribles, aussi ; Poudlard c'est ce jeu, c'est ces différentes facettes de soi que l'on crée, que l'on s'invente, que l'on montre au monde en espérant qu'il nous aime ainsi, qu'il nous respecte. Poudlard c'est faire semblant, c'est impressionner, c'est mentir, c'est blesser pour en ressortir plus fort, c'est une cour géante où il ne peut y avoir qu'un roi, qu'une reine, et où tout le monde se bat pour avoir ces places-là. Poudlard, Poudlard, elle ne le supporte plus, elle n'en veut plus, elle veut simplement un chez-soi, des amis, des divertissements, de la musique, des bêtises, elle veut juste...

- Eh, Pans', c'est fini ce blues des vacances, là ? murmure Blaise en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de déposer un baiser délicat sur sa joue poudrée.

Elle revient à elle et hausse les sourcils, surprise qu'il est compris pourquoi ses yeux sont fermés ainsi, pourquoi elle est si loin d'eux depuis de longues minutes. Elle lui fait un sourire coupable alors qu'il rit doucement et il murmure une nouvelle fois, la bouche tout près de son oreille, sans pourtant qu'aucune ambigüité ne naisse de ce contact si proche, parce que Blaise et elle, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde, mais jamais, jamais l'idée n'a effleuré leur esprit qu'ils soient plus que cela, qu'ils aient envie l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'aiment plus que de raison, jamais rien entre eux, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, c'est simple et évident, c'est l'ami de sa vie et jamais rien d'autre, enfin, alors il se rapproche d'elle et crée une bulle intime autour d'eux, murmure tout contre son tympan, de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

- Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser cette année. On trainera avec les septièmes années et on se fera des dingues de soirées dans la salle commune, comme tu n'as jamais vu, ma poupée, qu'il lui susurre, à force de clin d'œil.

Et Pansy penche la tête en arrière alors qu'un rire dénué de toute moquerie ou méchanceté s'échappe de sa gorge, un rire simple, un rire d'adolescente amusée et qui sous ses yeux voient défiler toutes les scènes que Blaise lui promet ; un rire loin d'être beau, elle le trouve trop grave, trop long, trop haut, trop court, imparfait, un rire loin de celui délicat et enchanteur de Daphné, mais un rire tout de même, un rire heureux. Et ça lui fait du bien, à Pansy, de rire, alors elle regarde Blaise dans les yeux et ses prunelles pétillent quand elle tombe sur le visage amusé de son ami, de son si cher ami, qui est soulagé de voir la brune bien plus apaisée maintenant. Il ne faut pas croire, vraiment, c'est tellement important, l'amitié, pour les Serpentard. Que Potter aille crever, avec ses fausses idées. Sincèrement. Puis, Blaise se décale, et leur bulle se fissure, elle est replongée dans son compartiment, avec Drago sur ses genoux et son ami basané qui se relève et leur fait signe qu'il a vu Crabbe et Goyle et qu'il va aller les aider avec leurs valises, parce qu'ils sont tellement bêtes, ceux-là, ils n'ont même pas pensé à les faire voler, et qu'après il ira directement à la réunion de Slughorn. Franchement, ça se dit sorciers, en plus, quelle honte pour les Sang-Purs ! s'exclame Millicent sur les propos de Blaise, et ce dernier se contente de hausser les épaules, parce qu'il n'aime pas parler sur les gens, Blaise, il est bien mieux que tout cela, il est au-dessus, faut pas croire, Blaise Zabini, c'est pas n'importe qui, il a des manières, des morales, des mœurs, ce n'est pas quelques joints de Mandragore qui font s'évaporer tout cela. Alors Pansy garde le silence et ne répond pas aux dires de Millicent parce qu'elle sait que Blaise n'aurait pas apprécié cela et puis, Drago a mal à la tête et elle est censée être parfaite, à ses pieds, et se taire quand il réclame le silence.

Le silence se fait donc, et perdure, toutes les longues secondes où Blaise n'est pas là ; chacun se tait, c'est froid, c'est glacial, il y a plein de tension qui pèse dans les airs et Pansy ne la comprend pas, cette tension, ce n'était pas comme cela, avant. Elle se dit que, vraiment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout changé, et elle déteste penser cela, parce qu'elle voudrait que tout soit simple, que tout soit normal. Évidemment, qui aime le compliqué ? Certainement pas elle, la cruche de Serpentard. Elle sent le mépris dans le regard de Millicent lorsque ses prunelles se posent sur elle, mais Pansy l'oublie et fait comme s'il s'agissait de jalousie, parce que c'est tellement plus flatteur de s'imaginer cela. Après tout, qui ne la jalouserait pas ? Elle avait une relation magique avec Blaise, Blaise que tout le monde apprécie, à qui tout le monde se confie mais qui ne jamais quoique ce soit à personne - sinon elle, Daphné peut-être, Drago et Théodore certainement. Théodore, il est le plus proche de Blaise, mais évidemment, on jalouse aussi Pansy pour les liens qu'il a avec lui, parce que Théodore il ne parle avec personne, Théodore il est distant, il ne s'approche pas des gens, il les méprise tous, il préfère les gens impurs, comme cette Éliane, mais Éliane c'est différent, Éliane c'est la perle de Serdaigle alors on ne lui reproche rien ouvertement, à Théodore, et on se contente de jalouser Pansy, parce que Théodore, cet homme si beau et mystérieux, il va lui parler, à elle, et même qu'ils rigolent, ensemble, souvent ! Et puis, évidemment, il y a Drago, et là, alors, tout le monde, évidemment, tout le monde trouve quelque chose à y redire. Parce que Pansy, franchement, tout le monde le sait, c'est une cruche, vous avez vu comme elle parle, comme elle rigole, la bêtise, elle le respire par tous les trous, c'est évident ! Alors, comment elle, comment cette imbécile pourrait avoir le droit de poser les mains sur Drago, comment sa langue aurait-elle la permission de se nouer à la sienne, comment ses cheveux auraient l'autorisation de s'entremêler avec ceux du Prince des Serpentard, le Prince de Glace, la beauté frigorifique et ensorcelante des sixièmes années ? Aucun droit, bien sûr. C'est une honte, même, une ignominie. C'est incompréhensible. Alors, on la jalouse, de toutes ses forces, et jamais ce n'est du mépris qui brille dans leurs yeux, à tous, bien sûr. Jamais. De la jalousie, toujours, évidemment.

Et Pansy se sent bête, à imaginer tout cela, à le penser si fort qu'elle y croirait presque, parce que Daphné le lui a dit, c'est tellement plus simple d'imaginer sa propre réalité ; mais elle n'est pas comme Daphné, elle, elle n'y arrive pas, à occulter tout le reste par le simple pouvoir de sa volonté. C'est impossible. Trop pragmatique, trop stupide, peut-être ? Elle détourne son regard des prunelles de Millicent, dont les lèvres se sont creusées d'un sourire moqueur, et elle dégage ses mains des cheveux de Drago, qui se redresse finalement. Elle sent un poids quitter ses jambes, et c'est comme si ce poids avait également libéré son cœur ; pourtant bien vite il revient, car Drago la regarde, avec un semblant de lassitude, et lui dit, féroce :

- Je te préviens, tu ouvres la bouche, et tu sors de ce compartiment, compris ? Ta voix me fatigue, Pansy, elle est ignoble.

Et même si son cœur est lacéré de toute part, elle se contente d'hocher gentiment la tête, parce qu'elle comprend, bien évidemment, Drago est fatigué, il faut se taire. Il le lui dit à elle seulement, parce que c'est elle qui parle tout le temps, c'est tout, c'est juste cela, tous ces commentaires sur sa voix, c'est simplement pour la titiller, pour rendre cela plus réel aux yeux des autres. Elle se tait, donc, soumise, évidemment, et même si une part d'elle se rebelle à ces mots, elle la fait taire parce que voilà, Drago, elle l'aime, et lui, il aime les femmes silencieuses. Après tout, il est un peu comme Lucius, pas vrai ? Et Narcissa, elle est silencieuse, droite, digne, fière. Elle n'a qu'à faire pareil, c'est sûr, cela marchera. Là, il n'y a plus l'amie de Drago, mais seulement la fille amoureuse ; et Daphné le voit, cette lueur qui change dans les yeux de Pansy et elle a envie de la baffer, de la frapper, de lui mettre la vérité sous les yeux, parce que même elle, plongé dans une réalité où tout devrait être mieux, elle voit l'atrocité du traitement que lui sert Drago, elle voit combien il se fiche d'elle, combien ses paroles sonnent atrocement vraies. Et elle ne comprend pas, vraiment, ce qui se passe dans la tête de Drago, mais elle voit dans les yeux ce qui se déroule dans le crâne de Pansy, alors Daphné veut être une amie, une vraie amie, et que Pansy comprenne que_ non, ma chérie, il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera pas, s'il te plait, grandis un peu, rends-toi compte, je t'en prie, c'est pour ton bien._

Mais elle se tait, parce que Daphné, elle ne dit jamais rien à Pansy, sur Drago, elle garde le silence, parce qu'elle juge qu'elle n'en a pas le droit, que ce n'est pas à elle de blesser Pansy, que c'est à eux d'assumer. Ce sont de grandes personnes, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ? C'est mieux, d'agir ainsi, bien sûr. Innocente, insouciante, ailleurs ; elle ne sait rien, elle le jure, devant Merlin, même. Parce que, dans son monde, elle a décidé que la souffrance n'a pas le droit d'exister.

Daphné détourne le regard du spectacle affligeant que lui offre Drago et Pansy, et sourit plutôt à Blaise, qui vient de revenir, accompagné de Crabbe ; ils semblent avoir du mal à fermer la porte et Daphné fronce des sourcils. C'est étrange, la porte coulissante marchait très bien, tout à l'heure, et elle voit le regard de Drago qui s'y pose également, bercé des mêmes interrogations qu'elle. Seulement, elle hausse les épaules et laisse cela de côté, parce que c'est peut-être Poudlard, ce n'est pas toujours parfait, et n'importes quels problèmes techniques sont possibles et normaux. Ce serait stupide de se prendre la tête sur rien, n'est-ce pas ?

A la place, elle fait un petit clin d'œil aguicheur à Blaise, avant d'éclater d'un petit rire cristallin, parce qu'elle est comme ça, Daphné, lunatique, insouciante, coquine mais rieuse, toujours, elle ne cherche des noises à personne et nulle part. Les gens la prennent pour quelqu'un de froide et de glaciale, en dehors de Serpentard, parce qu'elle n'aime pas montrer tout ce qu'elle assimile à de la fragilité ; ses joues souvent rouges sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit gênée ou émue, juste parce qu'elle réagit trop facilement à des différentes températures, à des airs dissemblables ou bien même simplement comme cela, elle est rouge parce que ses joues l'ont décidées ; son rire et ses yeux, trop clairs, trop limpides, trop transparents, qui disent la vérité et la simplicité, que Blaise aime de tout son cœur depuis le tout début, il le lui a susurré, l'autre soir, avant de lui embrasser les paupières " parce qu'embrasser tes yeux, ce serait trop glauque, quand même". Il a un chic pour les phrases étranges, son Blaise. Et puis, tout cela, toutes ses envies de monde parfait et utopique, où tout le monde s'aimerait, c'est si peu digne d'un Serpentard, qu'elle se fait horrible devant les yeux des autres, avec Pansy ; elles se font hautaines et détestables, un peu comme Millicent - sauf qu'elle, elle l'est véritablement, c'est d'une tristesse. Du coup, Daphné se fait plaisir, en petit comité, avec son amour et ses amis, elle rit et elle sourit, elle rêve et elle oublie, elle se fait son monde de fantaisie. C'est tellement plus simple, tellement plus drôle !

Puis, toutes ses pensées s'envolent, son esprit se voit incapable de réfléchir plus sérieusement, il n'y a que les lèvres de Blaise sur les siennes et le sourire qui se forme simultanément sur chacun de leurs visages. Au-dessus d'elle, les yeux pétillants, il l'observe comme si elle était la plus belle personne du monde et Daphné se sent rougir - pour de vrai, cette fois-ci, et ses joues n'ont jamais été aussi colorées, elle en est sure. Que dire alors de leur état, lorsqu'il se penche et murmure, au creux de son oreille, pour qu'elle seule l'entende, parce que c'est intime, c'est privé, c'est magique, ce sont trois mots, trois petits mots qu'elle adore et sur-adore, ce petit " je t'aime ", qu'il susurre, murmure, chantonne, récite et proclame de tout son être contre sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ; c'est si beau, la vie, c'est si beau, l'amour. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Et Théodore rit, de les voir ainsi, depuis le temps que cela crève les yeux de tout le monde, qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Sincèrement, on dirait des Poufsouffles, les amoureux, vous étincelez d'une aura d'amour écœurante !

Blaise tire la langue à son ami, s'asseyant près de Daphné qu'il serre fort contre elle.

- Tu es juste jaloux, sale vipère ; t'aimerais bien, toi, avoir une personne aussi magnifique à embrasser !

Théodore fait semblant d'être vexé, qu'on lui rappelle ainsi son célibat longue durée dans lequel il semble s'enliser, et Millicent bat des cils, faussement amoureuse, en susurrant :

- Mais je suis là, moi, si tu veux, mon Théodore d'amour, mon chou à la crème !

Et ils rient, parce que Millicent et Théodore, c'est impossible, et pourtant si drôle à imaginer, ils rient parce que c'est normal, de rire, quand on est jeunes. Drago, lui-même, a un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qui ne veut pas totalement s'instaurer sur son visage, parce qu'il est au-dessus de ces blagues ridicules, tout de même, mais parce que c'est quand même drôle, cette mise en scène, cet humour tout simple. Alors ils rient, parce que ce ne sont pas des monstres, et Drago se dit que Potter doit halluciner, du haut du filet à bagages. Il n'en revient surement pas, le petit Potter, de voir des Serpentard rire, des Serpentard heureux, et pas seulement parce qu'ils viennent de se moquer d'un Gryffondor ou de ce très cher Hagrid, source sans fin de divertissements plus énormes les uns que les autres. Il doit se dire qu'il est tombé dans un univers alternatif, qu'il ne s'agit pas véritablement de Blaise, Théodore et de ses autres amis qui se tiennent devant lui. Vraiment, c'est jouissif de s'imaginer les pensées de Potter. D'ailleurs, Drago attend avec impatience le moment où il pourra lâcher quelques phrases faussement importantes, que Potter se fasse plein d'idées sur lui, sur sa soi-disant importance. Cela va être drôle, véritablement. Très, très drôle.

- Et donc Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Slughorn ?

Blaise se contente d'hausser les épaules, quoique son regard se soit posé sur Drago avec attention, surpris qu'il l'ait appelé par son nom de famille. Il ne fait généralement cela que lorsque Potter est ici, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas... A moins que, la porte...? Non, c'est stupide. Pourtant, ce n'est vraiment pas leur genre de s'appeler Malefoy ou Zabini en privé. Mettant cela de côté, Blaise répond finalement à Drago, tout en lançant un regard noir à Goyle qui regarde Daphné avec un peu trop d'attention par-dessus sa bande dessinée.

- Il essayait simplement de se créer un réseau de personnes importantes. Mais il n'a pas franchement réussi à en réunir beaucoup.

- Qui d'autre avait-il invité ?

- Mc Laggen, de Gryffondor.

- Ah oui, son oncle est une figure importante au Ministère.

Blaise ne voit vraiment pas où cette conversation mène ; depuis quand, franchement, parlent-ils de choses pareilles ? Il y a définitivement quelque chose de pas net et, au vu du regard circonspect que Daphné lance à son ami, il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions. Se pourrait-il que ses suspicions soient fondées ? C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il poursuit cependant, l'air de rien.

- Quelqu'un d'autre appelé Belby, de Serdaigle.

- Pas lui, c'est un abruti ! s'exclame alors Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, tant l'idée la révolte.

Pour qu'elle brise le vœu de silence que lui a fait signer Drago en entrant dans le compartiment, Belby doit véritablement être un idiot, songe-t-il en continuant cependant, surpris du hochement de tête affirmatif de sa petite-amie.

E- t Londubat, Potter ainsi que la fille Weasley.

Blaise hausse les sourcils en voyant Drago se relever soudainement, comme électrocuté en découvrant les identités des trois dernières personnes invitées.

- Il a invité Londubat ?

Franchement surpris par ce comportement, Blaise secoue les épaules et répond, indifférent :

- Je suppose, oui, vu que Londubat était là.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui intéresse Slughorn en Londubat ?

Lassé, Blaise se contente de hausser les épaules. Ne peut-on pas arrêter là la conversation, qu'il puisse profiter des lèvres de sa douce un tant soit peu avant de subir le joug dictatorial et anti-contact de McGonagall ? Et ne parlons pas de la vierge Grangie, qui ferait une crise d'apoplexie si elle les voyait- il faudrait lui faire essayer la Mandragore, à elle, Blaise est certain que cela lui ferait énormément de bien. Vraiment.

- Potter, précieux Potter, c'est évident qu'il voulait voir "l'Élu", mais alors la fille Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial chez elle ?

- Beaucoup de garçons l'aiment bien, répond Pansy en observant Drago du coin de l'œil.

Blaise lève les yeux au ciel ; on s'en fiche, de la fille Weasley, franchement. Tout ceci est ridicule. Il va falloir qu'il parle en privé avec Drago, car s'il continue de faire entre eux ce que tout le monde pense qu'ils font véritablement, ça allait rapidement l'énerver. Au contraire de ce que pense Potter, ils ne passent, normalement, pas leur temps à médire sur le dos de toute l'école, ils ont d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. Mais… Justement, ce sont le genre de choses qu'ils ne font _que _devant Potter. Alors… Blaise quitte ses pensées en entendant Pansy insinuer qu'il trouve également la fille Weasley plutôt appréciable. Il adresse un regard noir à Pansy et resserre sa poigne sur Daphné, embrassant sa tempe. Quel ridicule, franchement, parler de la Weasley alors qu'il est dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Il ne comprend pas, vraiment, pourquoi Pansy s'acharne à demeurer dans ce rôle d'idiote alors qu'elle vaut tellement, tellement plus. Cependant, en croisant le regard menaçant de Drago, ses intuitions sur la présence de Potter se renforce et il se décide, on ne sait jamais, à répondre franchement :

- Je ne toucherais jamais une sale traitre à son sang comme elle, aussi belle soit-elle.

Il entend Daphné lui murmurer que bientôt, elle sera trompée pour une sale Weasley et il retient un rire, parce que Drago a toujours les yeux fixés sur lui, et que quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se dérouler. Son ami se rallonge finalement, reprenant sa place d'autorité sur les genoux de Pansy, dont le sourire se fige et les mains, de manière robotique, reviennent prendre place sur son crâne, jouant avec ses cheveux. Comme si dans un rôle, Drago reprend d'une voix faussement naturelle, mais trop trainante et méprisante pour être vraie :

- En tout cas, j'ai pitié des gouts déplorables de Slughorn. Il devient peut-être fou. C'est une honte, mon père me disait tout le temps qu'il était un bon sorcier, dans son temps. Mon père a été un de ses favoris. Slughorn n'a probablement pas eu vent que j'étais dans le train, sinon…

- Je ne compterais pas sur une invitation, l'interrompt Blaise, avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne comprend pas le jeu auquel s'amusait Drago, mais vu qu'il ne le supporte absolument pas, le basané se fait un plaisir de le réduire à néant. Ainsi, il lui explique que Slughorn n'a pas l'air porté sur les Mangemorts et Blaise voit à la voix qu'il prend que son ami est vexé, maniant une fausse indifférence en lâchant que, de toute manière, on se fiche de savoir ce qui l'intéresse et que, de toutes les façons, l'année prochaine, il ne sera peut-être plus à Poudlard. Il sent Daphné se redresser contre lui alors que Pansy cesse brutalement de lui caresser les cheveux, scandalisée.

- Comment ça, tu ne seras peut-être pas à Poudlard, l'année prochaine ?

La jeune fille observe son petit-ami comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser sur le front. Il semble que tout le monde a remarqué qu'il agit véritablement étrangement, depuis que Blaise est revenu de la réunion de Slughorn, mais alors, là, cela dépasse tout entendement. Comment ça, pas à Poudlard pour ça septième année ? Drago pense vraiment qu'ils vont croire une ânerie pareille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire, au juste ? Pansy fronce les sourcils, fixant Drago, effleurant du regard le moindre de ses traits à la recherche d'une explication, de la vérité mais, bizarrement, son ami est impassible, totalement lisse, et cela ne fait que renforcer ces craintes. Il y a véritablement quelque chose de très étrange qui se déroule à l'instant. Croisant le regard de Blaise, elle hausse un sourcil, tandis que Drago poursuit, signalant comme quoi, à présent, il est peut-être voué à faire d'autres choses, plus grandes, plus importantes, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _par exemple_. Et Pansy fronce les sourcils, l'observe précautionneusement. Malgré les airs moqueurs et dubitatifs que posent sur lui Théodore et Blaise, Pansy n'arrive pas à croire que le jeune homme leur ait menti, sur ce coup-là. Sa voix est bien trop assurée, ce n'est pas un mensonge, vraiment. Alors, son cœur se serre, et elle a envie de vomir, envie de courir loin, envie de s'enfuir et de pleurer tout à la fois, car les paroles de Drago lui reviennent en tête. Elle entend, lancinants, terrifiants, traumatisants, les trois petits mots qu'il lui a murmuré, l'autre soir, la voix enrouée de larmes, avant que ces dernières ne coulent, humides, chaudes et glacées à la fois, et glissent sur son cou, où il s'était réfugié. _Je vais mourir_.

Ses mains se crispent dans ses cheveux, et Pansy se surprend à rêver, à espérer, _à prier, _même, qu'elle se trompe, qu'elle a mal compris, qu'elle se fait des conclusions hâtives, mais tout parait bien trop réel. Après tout, si le maitre lui a véritablement donné une mission, il est évident qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de le leur dire clairement, aussi cela expliquerait son mutisme lors de la soirée… Tout autant que ces aveux à demi-mots juste maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Drago est trop jeune, bien trop jeune. Dix-sept ans, tout juste. Qui ferait confiance à un gamin de dix-sept ans, pour une mission importance, pour une mission où il risquerait sa vie ? Certainement pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est impossible. Qu'elle est cruche, d'y avoir cru. Au fond, ce personnage qu'elle joue, il n'est peut-être pas si faussé que cela.

Elle a perdu le fil de la conversation et, lorsqu'elle revient dans son compartiment, Drago a quitté ses genoux et annonce qu'il voit Poudlard, et qu'il serait temps qu'ils enfilent leurs robes. Elle se redresse et cherche distraitement un vêtement d'uniforme dans sa valise, optant pour celle au col stylisé de vert, que Drago a choisi avec Daphné et elle, l'autre jour. Retirant le haut qu'elle portait sans pudeur aucune, Pansy enfile rapidement sa robe, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle se situe au milieu de plusieurs autres hommes et s'attire un regard au ciel de Théodore qui se penche vers elle et murmure :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit, concernant tes penchants d'exhibitionniste ?

Pansy lui adresse un sourire moqueur et, faussement aguicheuse, susurre :

- Eh bien quoi, ça te perturbe autant de voir le corps d'une femme ?

Théodore lui offre un regard des plus noirs de sa collection et grommelle qu'il faut qu'ils arrêtent de le prendre pour un imbécile de la vie, tout de même, et que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne leur dit rien qu'il n'a jamais rien eu dans sa vie, franchement. Un grand sourire fleure sur le visage de Pansy qui, les yeux pétillants, lui fait regretter d'avoir dit cela, car il pressent les longues heures à subir une pression phénoménale pour en savoir plus, pour connaitre absolument tout, plutôt, du _où, comment, pourquoi, avec qui, de quelle manière _et toutes les variantes. Puis, alors que le train s'immobilise, Gregory et Vincent sortent du compartiment en premiers, suivis par Blaise et Daphné, qui se tiennent amoureusement la main. Pansy les observe avec un air amusé, légèrement envieux, tandis que Millicent suit en riant un Théodore qui lui a fait une petite courbette révérencieuse, _voulez-vous me suivre, milady ?_, alors elle-même se tourne vers Drago, la main tendue, parce qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'ils ont un jeu à poursuivre, que tout le monde doit les voir s'aimer, parce qu'elle en a besoin, au fond, que leurs mains se touchent, mais ce dernier secoue la tête, _va devant, je vous rejoins. _Pansy continue de sourire et hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas grave après tout, elle n'en a pas tant envie que cela, ce n'est qu'un caprice soudain qui va lui passer, franchement, quel ridicule de sortir enlacée à son petit-ami, c'est d'un cliché, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Alors, sans un regard pour Drago, elle se détourne du compartiment et, refusant de penser à combien elle déteste cette rentrée, elle franchit les quelques pas du couloir qui la séparent de la porte du train et, respirant à pleins poumons l'air écossais, Pansy pose son pied sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Nouvelle rentrée, nouvelles habitudes, nouveau commencement. Tout va bien se passer.

•

Que tout se passe bien. Évidemment. C'était trop demander, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait obligatoirement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, qu'un évènement vienne entacher plus encore cette rentrée ; et ça a été l'œuvre de Drago. Quel besoin, vraiment, de se faire remarquer, à peine arrivé à Poudlard ? Oh, évidemment, personne n'aura de preuves, mais tout le monde s'en doutait : le sang sur le t-shirt de Potter, son nez rouge, ses cheveux ébouriffés, tout cela, c'était signé Malefoy. Évidemment. Après tout, Drago est arrivé en retard, Potter également, ce dernier le fustige du regard depuis qu'il a posé les fesses sur les bancs des rouges et ors, et jamais Drago n'a paru aussi content de lui-même - ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Pansy, toute à son rôle de groupie parfaite, a éclaté de rire en voyant Potter rentrer et a offert un clin d'œil appréciateur à Drago, tout en lui susurrant des _tu es si courageux, si fort, mon Draky ! _Elle a été parfaite, vraiment, bien que son esprit est bien loin de suivre les pensées de son abrutie d'elle-même publique. Elle observe Drago, à la recherche d'indice quand à sa violence non-expliquée, comme s'il ressentait le besoin de se lâcher sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et tant mieux s'il s'agit de Potter, parce qu'il y a un fait qui le torture intérieurement. Enfin, elle se fait probablement de fausses idées.

Daphné le lui dit toujours, qu'elle sur analyse trop les choses. Qu'un pancake mangé à moitié, ce n'est pas un symptôme d'anorexie probable ou de stress ou de maladie, mais peut-être juste simplement que la personne en a déjà mangé six autres avant, par exemple. Ça la fait tout le temps rire, Daphné, et elle adore quand Pansy se prête à des pensées fantaisistes, pour leurs devoirs de Divination - c'est bizarre, pourtant, on aurait plus pensé que cela aurait été une facilité à Daphné, que cela, d'analyser ce qui n'est pas. Pourtant, là, Pansy en est certaine, il y a quelque chose qui a changé en Drago, une chose qui n'était pas visible cet été, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les cinq, mais qui est clairement apparente aujourd'hui. Peut-être que la stupidité des gens ressort, lorsqu'ils sont entourés par une masse plus importante ? Songe la jeune fille avec une moue moqueuse, les yeux fixés sur cet homme qu'elle aime atrocement. Drago détourne son regard du jus de citrouille qu'il observe miroiter dans son verre depuis de longues secondes, maintenant, et vrille ses prunelles dans celles de Pansy qui, si elle les soutient un infime moment, finit par flancher et pose ses yeux sur Daphné, plutôt, parce que Daphné, elle ne fait pas peser sur elle toute une pression énorme. Daphné, on se sent juste bien, apaisé, quand on la regarde, Daphné elle a un petit quelque chose de rassurant et de bienfaiteur, Daphné, c'est vraiment une perle. Des fois, quand elle réalise tout ce qu'elle pense sur son amie, Pansy se dit qu'elle passe presque pour une folle amoureuse, et ça la fait rire, tellement c'en est ridicule. Elle, amoureuse de Daphné, sérieusement ? Même complètement ivre, c'est peu probable d'arriver.

Cependant, Pansy sent le regard de Drago peser sur elle ; il ne la quitte pas, cette fois, comme d'ordinaire. Aussi, elle relève les yeux vers lui et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. _Quoi ? _Semble-t-elle s'exclamer, presque agacée. Qu'a-t-il, à la fixer ainsi ? Elle déteste lorsqu'il fait cela, elle a l'impression que quelque chose cloche chez elle, et peut-être que c'est le cas, au fond, peut-être que sa frange est tout de travers, qu'un de ses yeux est devenu rouge, qu'une de ses oreilles a brusquement grandi sans aucune explication, peut-être que sa peau est devenue verte. Et l'angoisse sert son cœur, c'est ridicule pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui changera quoique ce soit ou, qui, de toute façon, arrivera réellement, mais Pansy sait combien l'apparence est importante pour Drago, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne continuera de sortir avec une fille qui a eu, un malheureux jour, la peau violette à cause d'un jus de citrouille trafiqué ; c'est affreusement mauvais pour l'image, après tout. Et elle le comprend, vraiment; aussi elle fait de son mieux pour essayer d'être parfaite en toutes circonstances, mais c'est aussi personnel, car Pansy aime bien être belle et bien présentée, par simple fierté, par féminité, alors cela ne l'embête pas. C'est loin d'être comme toutes ces autres choses qu'il lui demande, _pour s'amuser, Pansy, mon amour, tu feras bien ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? _Et oui, évidemment, qu'elle le fait. Quelle question.

Pansy, donc, hausse un sourcil et interroge Drago du regard, _quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? _Et Pansy croit halluciner, réellement, en voyant Drago sourire lentement, d'un petit sourire ni amusé, ni triste, presque mélancolique, tandis que ses yeux pétillent et que, du bout des lèvres, il mime un baiser. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et la jeune fille se sent stupidement rougir -_ idiote, idiote ! - _alors elle baisse les prunelles et fixe son attention sur le pudding dans son assiette. Il n'a pas le droit de faire cela, c'est trop horrible de sa part. Être méchant, tout le trajet, la traiter comme une moins que rien, sans même la moindre subtilité, sans la moindre nuance d'amitié dans cette domination ; et puis, là, soudainement, être adorable, à sourire, à faire semblant de l'aimer, à lui souffler des baisers… _Merlin, _à lui souffler des baisers ! C'est à en perdre la tête, et Pansy sent presque que c'est le cas. Aussi, elle décide de ne plus y penser, de se dire que c'est normal, et que cela va être très fréquent à présent car il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont ensemble, maintenant _- Merlin, ensemble ! -_ et elle se contente de prendre une petite bouchée de son dessert, avec seul un sourire en coin trahissant son bonheur.

Daphné le voit, ce sourire, tout comme elle a vu le baiser de Drago, et elle fronce les sourcils, car ce n'est pas normal tout ceci. Drago n'est pas ordinaire, de toute manière, depuis le début de la journée, et elle apprécie de moins en moins la manière dont il traite Pansy. Si, l'année dernière, c'était déjà assez tordu, comme relation, elle réalise à quel point c'est pire encore, maintenant qu'ils sont en couple ; et, vraiment, ce n'est pas possible, même sa si belle réalité ne peut le lui cacher, il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il faut qu'elle parle à Drago.

•

- Drago ?

Il sourit, en coin, parce qu'il s'y attendait, évidemment, à cette confrontation, avec Daphné. Daphné, l'amie impliquée, l'amie inquiétée.

- Oui, princesse de ma vie ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, lui prend la main et le guide vers les fauteuils, prêts de la cheminée. Pansy est déjà montée, Blaise et Théodore également. Il n'y a plus qu'eux, et quelques autres septièmes années auxquelles il ne porte aucune importance. Daphné garde sa main dans la sienne et, doucement, joue avec ses doigts. Ils sont fins, blancs, sa mère lui dit tout le temps qu'il est fait pour jouer du piano. Lui, il préfère le violon. Il a commencé à cinq ans, parce que Daphné avait dit, au détour d'une discussion, qu'elle adorait cela. C'est ridicule, vraiment, et pourtant, onze ans plus tard, c'est toujours de cet instrument qu'il joue, avec une passion non avouée, un plaisir véritable. Il aime saisir l'archet entre ses doigts, poser le violon sur son épaule, le menton dessus, et puis, brusquement, déposer la deuxième partie de l'instrument sur les cordes et se laisser aller, totalement, à la musique. Une note, un mouvement, deux notes, quatre mouvements, les pensées loin, le plaisir intense. C'est fantastique, la musique. Blaise se moque toujours de lui, c'est un plaisir de tapettes, ils ont tous arrêté les cours à l'entrée à Poudlard, mais lui continue, tant pis si cela fait stupide. Après tout, personne ne le sait, pas vrai ? Et il n'a jamais vu une fille lui rire au nez lorsqu'il la fait s'asseoir et, romantique, lui sort son violon pour lui enchanter les oreilles et le cœur. Un vrai passe-partout, le violon, la musique, un bon joué. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, Daphné elle-même a apprécié, il y a quelques temps, les petites chansons qu'il lui a jouées, grand Roméo qu'il était. Peut-être que, là, maintenant, il lui faudrait sortir son instrument, pour l'apaiser un peu, et soulager les plis soucieux qui se sont formés sur son front pâle ? Il renonce à cette idée lorsqu'elle soupire, laisse tomber sa main et s'avachit totalement dans son fauteuil.

- Quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de profiter d'elle ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Que veut-elle qu'il réponde à cela ? Jamais, parce que Pansy aime trop ceci ? Parce qu'elle adore, au fond, être dominée, être manipulée, parce qu'ainsi, elle peut s'imaginer tout ce qu'elle veut, et c'est mieux que d'être persuadée qu'il ne l'aime pas, et qu'il ne l'aimera jamais ? Mais Daphné ne le voit pas, tout cela, elle refuse de le voir, ses yeux sont équipés d'un filtre, d'une protection contre les choses affreuses de la vie, et Drago a envie de la secouer dans tous les sens, de lui arracher cette couche opaque sur son regard, parce que ce n'est pas comme cela que marche le monde, qu'elle doit arrêter de se leurrer, que c'est mal, ce qu'elle fait. Qu'elle va se rendre folle, si elle continue.

Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'au fond, ils sont tous comme cela, chacun d'eux, ils taisent ce qu'il y a de plus important à dire. C'est tellement plus simple. Tellement plus triste. Tellement plus eux.


	5. Chapter IV - Chic journée

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis, c'est très important pour un auteur o/

Jyanadavega, merci beaucoup beaucoup de ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Je vais faire attention à la typo, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! ;)

**Chapitre IV – Chic journée**

Cela fait trois semaines, à présent, que Poudlard est de nouveau foulé par les centaines de pieds impatients, énervés ou heureux des élèves des quatre maisons. Trois semaines qu'une routine s'installe, que Potter et Malefoy se font plus que jamais la guerre, que des tensions éclatent déjà entre le Trio, que Daphné et Blaise coulent le parfait amour, que Théodore se rapproche de plus en plus d'Éliane et que Drago s'éloigne d'eux.

Elle ne l'a pas vraiment réalisé, au début, mais c'est maintenant plus que flagrant. Il ne dine que rarement avec eux, soit bien plus tôt, soit largement plus tard - et il passe alors par les cuisines, se faire servir par une dizaine d'elfes dévoués ; elle le sait, elle l'a demandé à Steffy, l'elfe de maison responsable des desserts aux fruits. Il est toujours sur les nerfs, leur lance des regards méprisants, comme s'ils l'agaçaient à rire, à se prélasser dans leurs fauteuils et à paniquer pour des choses aussi futiles qu'un devoir de métamorphose à rendre. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il les regarde ainsi. Après tout, il y a quelque temps, c'est tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que, d'un coup, il les prenait pour des abrutis, les observant comme s'ils étaient tous des sosies de Crabbe et Goyle ? Oh, elle adore ces deux garçons, vraiment, ils ont parfois des réflexions qui valent tout l'or du monde, mais, au nom de Merlin, elle est Pansy Parkinson et si, vraiment, elle se donne la peine de faire l'imbécile soumise pour les beaux yeux de Drago, il est hors de question que son très cher ami se mette à la regarder ainsi. Aussi, le regard fixé sur le blond lors de tout le cours de Sortilèges - ce qui lui vaut d'ailleurs une remontrance du professeur Flitwick et un regard au ciel de la part de Daphné, qui s'est méprise sur la raison de cette observation assidue (surement comme tout le reste de la classe, d'ailleurs) - Pansy réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle a à dire à cet imbécile, en espérant qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas, et qu'il a intérêt à changer cela. Parce que, vraiment, avant d'être ce petit chien à ses pieds, avant d'être cette amoureuse folle, elle est aussi sa meilleure amie ; et il est hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'enfoncer dans cette couche profonde de mépris et de changement total de sa personnalité.

Cependant, elle ne peut que penser, alors que son regard observe soigneusement les cheveux blonds de son amour, s'amusant des différentes nuances qu'elle découvre à chaque nouvelle inspection, que Drago a véritablement trop changé, depuis cette fatidique soirée où il s'est écroulé en pleurs sur elle. Si, rapidement, elle a relégué cet évènement à un simple contrecoup du mélange d'alcool et de Mandragore, elle ne peut que se dire que c'est vraiment trop étrange, additionné à tout le reste, pour passer outre. Mais, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait dire ? Et, est-ce que, au fond, elle ne se prend pas trop la tête ? Est-ce que, comme lui crache toujours Blaise, en voyant la peste que devient Drago, elle n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses, aveuglée par son "putain d'amour", pour reprendre ces si beaux et délicats termes. Théodore ne lui a rien dit, suite à cette discussion avec Blaise, mais il a haussé les épaules, l'air d'approuver ce que son ami basané lui a lâché violemment, lassé par tout ce que Pansy met en œuvre pour essuyer les torts de Drago. Mais, vraiment, et si son petit-ami a des soucis, de véritables soucis et que, par lâcheté, par stupidité, pire, par fierté, ils les occultaient et pensaient que leur blond devenait juste le pire des imbéciles ? Si, en vrai, les cernes que Pansy voit clairement, quoiqu'une tentative de dissimulation a été tentée, sur le visage de Drago, sont un signe de combien il va mal, combien il est angoissé, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'eux, de les ignorer aussi faiblement ?

Non, vraiment, cela ne peut plus durer ainsi ; il faut qu'elle parle à Drago. Quitte à se faire rembarrer, quitte à s'en prendre plein la figure, quitte à sentir son cœur se faire déchiqueter en de petits morceaux millésiment minuscules ; elle jugera bien, selon sa réaction, quelle affirmation est vraie, laquelle est fausse, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est Drago, elle le connait, depuis le temps, il n'a pas pu changer tant que cela.

•

_Pans, on se fait une soirée ce soir ?_

Où ça ?

_Salle commune, et on file le mot de passe aux habitués de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

Pas de soucis ; tu t'arranges avec la préfète, Théo ? Elle en craque pour tes beaux yeux, tu l'amadoues facile.

_Avec plaisir, c'est jouissif de la voir rougir sous mon regard ténébreux._

C'est ça, c'est ça, lance-toi des fleurs.

_Toujours, ma chérie._

•

Pansy soupire. C'est à elle, évidemment, d'aller chercher les boissons ; elle perd toujours à la courte-baguette, c'est injuste. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas loin des cuisines, et puis, les cachots, c'est leur domaine, personne ne lui dira quoique ce soit. Mais il est vrai qu'elle préfère véritablement être en compagnie de tous les autres, à commencer la soirée bien comme il faut, au lieu d'être seule à marcher dans les couloirs. Et si elle se faisait violer ? Enlever ? Blesser ? Et si McGonagall lui tombait dessus ? Et si…_Merlin !_

- - Drago ? S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix atrocement aiguë, en portant la main au cœur, tremblante.

Quelle idée, de débarquer ainsi ! Au détour d'un couloir, dans le noir, silencieusement ainsi ! Sérieusement, quel abruti ! Drago, sourire moqueur aux lèvres, se rapproche lentement d'elle, et prend sa main dans la sienne.

- - Et alors, Pans, trop bête pour entendre quelqu'un arriver ?

Elle dégage violemment sa main et lui lance un regard noir, vexée par ses paroles. Il n'y a personne autour d'eux, là, c'est bon, il peut arrêter ce jeu de rôle complètement stupide ! Pourtant, avec un coup au cœur, elle réalise que les yeux de Drago luisent de transparence, comme s'il pensait véritablement ce qu'il vient de lui asséner, sans sensibilité aucune. Aussi, le repoussant brusquement en arrière, d'une force surprenante, le faisant vaciller et presque s'écrouler - Merlin, c'est elle où il a sensiblement maigri ? - Pansy poursuit son chemin, sans plus poser un regard sur lui, en crachant un simple " Va te faire foutre ! ". Elle ne voit pas le sourire mi-désabusé, mi-triste qu'esquisse Drago alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos, s'interdisant de lui faire face pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, lui balancer de se reprendre et de redevenir normal, le Drago qu'elle aime, celui qui est son ami. Elle s'est pourtant dit qu'elle le ferait, tout cela, pendant leur cours de Sortilèges, mais elle n'arrive pas à prendre son courage à deux mais - c'est une Serpentard, pas vrai ? - et à le fixer, à lui lâcher la vérité au visage, pas quand il manie si habilement les mots, pas quand il est capable, d'une phrase, de la réduire à néant. Alors, tant pis, elle se tait, elle reste superficielle, elle oublie que Drago ne va pas bien, parce que Daphné le lui a dit, n'est-ce pas, il ne le mérite pas, pas quand il les traite ainsi.

Aussi, ses pieds claquant furieusement sur le sol, ses cheveux oscillant dangereusement autour de sa tête, Pansy poursuit son chemin en direction des cuisines, ayant hâte de rapatrier le paquet de whisky et bièraubeurres à la salle commune pour oublier, oublier, tout oublier. Elle n'est pas comme Daphné, elle, sa propre volonté n'y suffit pas.

Et Drago, derrière elle, se contente de soupirer et de marcher, lentement, presque nonchalamment, vers la salle commune. Comme si l'altercation qui vient de se dérouler ne le touchait pas, comme si Pansy, au fond, il n'en a véritablement rien à faire. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il s'est promis de mettre en place. Il faut qu'ils les haïssent, pour qu'ils ne pensent plus à lui, pour qu'ils s'éloignent de lui, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas prendre appuis sur eux, en guise de chantage. Il en est hors de question. Alors il est horrible, il les regarde avec dégout, comme s'ils étaient les plus bêtes qui soient, comme s'ils étaient devenus indignes, en quelques semaines, de le fréquenter ; parce qu'il est Drago Malefoy, espèces de simplets, et que lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a sommé à ses côtés. Il vaut plus, tellement plus qu'eux, ne le voient-ils pas ? Et, à force de le penser, à force de l'appliquer, Drago en viendrait presque à y penser. Cette année va le rendre fou. Totalement fou.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela serait si dur, de tuer Dumbledore. Oh, évidemment, l'acte même est difficile à faire, atteindre le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est quasiment utopique mais, en soit, cela, c'est ce qui le dérange le moins, dans tout ça. Le pire, vraiment, c'est tout ce qu'il doit faire autour. Se priver, ne plus aller manger, rater des cours, ne pas dormir assez, se faire détester par les seules personnes qui comptent pour lui, pour les protéger, passer ses journées dans la salle sur demande à essayer, Merlin, tenter si fort, avec tant de volonté de trouver une solution à toute cette affaire. C'est horrible, vraiment horrible, et tellement dur. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de pression mentale ; et c'est sans parler Rogue qui ne semble pas vouloir le quitter des yeux et qui rend sa tâche mille fois plus difficile ! Comment être discret, comment réfléchir, comment se laisser aller à mille et un pourcents à sa mission quand deux prunelles noires le suivent partout où il va, observent tout ce qu'il fait, parce que tu comprends Drago, j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger. Il ne se rend pas compte, cet imbécile de parrain, que c'est plutôt à sa mort qu'il le mène, à force d'agir ainsi ! Il a besoin d'être seul, il a besoin de s'éloigner de ses amis, il a besoin de rater des heures de métamorphoses, il faut qu'il passe des heures entières à réfléchir, parce que comment compte-t-il y arriver, sans cela ? Rogue a vraiment cru que la simplicité s'imposerait, que la solution lui flotterait devant les yeux, que tout serait évident ?

Au nom de Merlin, tuer Dumbledore ! C'est comme demander à Potter d'avoir un O en potions avec Severus ! Totalement impossible ! Et, pourtant, il doit le faire. Il a déjà une idée. Son père lui a transmis un collier, il l'a acheté cet été à Barjow et Beurk, et il s'est entraîné à lancer le sort de magie noire destructeur sur d'autres objets avant d'enchanter le bijou. Ce collier, il va le faire transmettre à Dumbledore. Il ne sait pas encore trop comment, mais il se doute qu'il va le faire pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, cette imbécile de McGonagall l'a collée, ce jour-là, soi-disant parce qu'il est dissipé en cours, et que ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est fatigué qu'il peut se permettre de sauter une heure de cours par semaine, aurait-il oublié que les A.S.P.I.C.S. sont l'an prochain et que, par conséquent, tout ce qui est appris lors de ce cycle terminal de deux ans est obligatoirement présenté aux examens ? Non, bien sûr, qu'il n'a pas oublié, pour qui le prend-elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'il fasse, tous autant qu'ils sont, Flitwick, McGonagall, Severus ; comme si cela lui importait, cette année, les examens ! Qui sait si l'année prochaine il serait encore en vie, dans tous les cas ! Qui sait s'il retournerait à Poudlard ? Il n'en sait rien, et c'est terrifiant, mais il ne peut y penser trop longtemps. C'est trop de distractions, trop pessimistes, il faut la faire à la Daphné, imaginer sa réalité parfaite, c'est tellement mieux. Alors il oublie tout ce qui l'entoure et se concentre sur son collier, alors qu'il pénètre dans la salle commune et adresse un doigt d'honneur à Théodore, qui vient de le traiter de sale con, en le voyant tracer dans la pièce et ignorer totalement leurs demandes de les rejoindre - comme s'il avait le temps, sérieusement, de se laisser aller à ces simples plaisirs de beuverie quand sa vie est en jeu ! Il se concentre sur son collier et, allongé sur son lit, dont il a irrémédiablement tiré les rideaux, il réfléchit à comment il va faire pour qu'il arrive entre les mains de Dumbledore.

Et jamais, jamais une question ne lui a paru aussi ardue.

Dans la salle commune, Théodore reste béat devant la réaction de Drago. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête, en ce moment, à cet imbécile ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à les éviter, les ignorer ? Pansy a peut-être raison, peut-être que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas ; mais comment peuvent-ils l'aider quand leur ami les ignore ainsi ? Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Alors, voilà, tant pis pour lui, songe-t-il en prenant Pansy par le bras, Pansy qui vient de revenir et qui a posé les bouteilles sur la table, en leur lançant un regard mauvais, parce que c'est toujours elle qui perd, la pauvre ; mais ce n'est pas grave, regarde, je te serre dans mes bras comme jamais personne ne t'a enlacée pour te remercier, ne suis-je pas un ange ? Et Pansy éclate de rire, parce que tu es complètement cuit, Théo, c'est fantastique. Il hausse les épaules, parce qu'il s'en fiche, c'est tellement plus drôle la vie, quand tu ne comprends rien, quand ton père n'est plus enfermé à Azkaban mais qu'il y a juste de jolies filles devant toi, une piste de danse, quelques bouteilles et des tracas d'adolescents. Qui est-ce que j'emballe, ce soir ?

Blaise observe son ami avec un grand sourire ; c'est toujours drôle, un Théodore ivre, il est si différent de d'habitude. Adieu, l'homme légèrement réservé, mystérieux, considéré presque asocial. On n'entend que son rire dans la salle, sa voix grave et chaude qui va vers les autres, on ne voit que ses petits clins d'œil dragueurs, ses mains qui trainent dans le dos des filles présentes et - oh merlin, dites-moi, ne serait-ce pas Éliane qu'il vient d'embrasser, là ? Et Éliane le repousse, évidemment, en levant les yeux au ciel, parce qu'Éliane a un copain, parce que Théodore, on est juste amis, ne vient pas tout ruiner là. Blaise a un petit sourire douloureux pour son ami, parce qu'il sait ce que c'est, de n'être "qu'un ami", il l'a vu si longtemps dans les yeux de Daphné qu'il connait cela par cœur, comme sentiment ; mais il a foi en Théodore, le basané, il est certain que ces deux là finiront ensemble, et ce n'est pas trop grave si Éliane est une sang-mêlée, vous avez-vu comment elle est roulée ? Daphné lui tape la tempe en voyant où son regard est posé et elle répète, en levant les yeux au ciel, que, vraiment, elle finira trompée pour une sang-mêlée, et pourquoi pas même une sang-de-bourbe, parce que bientôt, vraiment, il allait lui raconter qu'il est fou de Granger. Et Blaise lève les yeux au ciel, tu es bête enfin, c'est toi l'amour de ma vie.

Et ils sont heureux, tous, insouciants, un peu beaucoup éméchés, et Pansy a envie de pleurer, parce qu'i peine un mois, Drago était avec eux, sur ses genoux, et qu'ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Pourquoi le temps passe, vraiment ?

•

- - Pansy ?

La jeune fille redresse la tête, les yeux vitreux, laissant tomber la bouteille qu'elle menait vers ses lèvres au sol, la bouche entrouverte en un petit " o" muet, comme surprise d'avoir été retrouvée dans cette situation. Daphné lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire indulgent fleure sur ses lèvres. Elle fait un geste de la main et les morceaux éparpillés de la bouteille éclatée sur la moquette verte se recollent petit à petit et reforme le récipient d'origine. Elle prononce un _evanesco_ et fait disparaitre la tâche qu'a provoquée la boisson sur le sol avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy, qui n'ose pas croiser ses yeux. Elle sait combien Daphné déteste ce laisser-aller, cette déchéance, cet oubli pitoyable dans l'alcool ; pourtant, jamais Daphné ne se permet le moindre commentaire, parce qu'elle ne dit jamais rien, Daphné.

- - Tout va bien ?

Daphné réalise combien sa question est stupide à peine la première lettre a-t-elle passée ses lèvres et elle adresse une moue désolée à son amie, dont les yeux s'humidifient aussitôt. Pansy se relève brusquement et, vacillante, d'une voix trop aiguë pour aller bien, elle répond toujours sans croiser les yeux de son amie de toujours :

- - Tout va superbement bien. Tu m'excuses, je retourne danser avec Théo, il m'attend depuis tout à l'heure.

Et Daphné ne fait aucun geste pour la retenir, parce qu'elle n'aime pas forcer les gens, parce qu'il faut qu'elle ait envie de lui parler d'elle-même. Cependant, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Pansy vient de moins en moins lui parler, ces temps-ci, comme si elle avait peur de se faire taper sur les doigts, de voir pleuvoir les réprimandes ; ne sait-elle toujours pas, après tant d'années d'amitié, que Daphné est bien trop gentille pour dire quoique ce soit ? Puis Daphné se rappelle qu'elle doit arrêter de vouloir se mêler dans la vie des gens, aussi proche soit-elle d'eux, parce que cela ne fait qu'apporter plus de soucis, elle en est certaine, il ne faut plus le faire. Alors Daphné ferme les yeux, et oublie que tout le monde autour d'elle boit pour oublier quelque chose, et pas juste pour profiter d'être jeune - même Blaise dont la mère n'est pas liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mère qui s'est enfuie en Italie pour échapper au joug, et dont il craint pour sa vie chaque jour, parce que c'est un crime de déserter, tout le monde le sait. Elle ferme les yeux et, comme toujours, elle s'invente une si belle vie.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde a été heureux. Drago s'est assis avec eux à table, et ils ont tous rit à une blague stupide que Blaise a fait avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, parce qu'il adore ses joues, il le lui a dit, tu as les joues les plus mignonnes du monde, j'ai l'impression de boire du rosé à chaque fois que mes lèvres les touchent. Et Daphné a rougit encore davantage lorsqu'il le lui a dit, cela, tellement elle est amusée et gênée par ses propos. Du rosé, elle, vraiment ? Blaise a tellement le chic pour les déclarations étranges ; elle se demande si cela lui vient de sa mère et, du coup, pour rire, elle s'imagine comment cette dernière a bien pu faire pour flirter avec ses sept maris, avec un sens de la réplique pareil. Puis, elle met cela de côté et reprend le fil de sa journée si parfaite. Après le petit déjeuné, ils sont tous aller en cours, et Pansy n'a pas cessé d'observer Drago, parce que c'est fou comme elle est folle amoureuse de lui. Et, évidemment, Drago lui a retourné son regard ; on pouvait même voir de l'amour étinceler dans ses yeux. En sortant du cours, il ne s'est jamais enfui comme un voleur, les ignorant totalement ; jamais, bien sur, il s'est simplement tourné vers Pansy et l'a embrassé comme jamais, parce qu'ils s'aiment, c'est fou. C'est beau, c'est fort. Et puis, ensuite, ils sont allés dans le parc, pour réviser leur contrôle de défense contre les forces du mal, et Drago, Blaise et Théodore ont passé l'heure à rire et à détourner leur attention du devoir que Pansy et elle essayaient en vain d'apprendre. Parce que voilà, c'est tellement plus drôle de les embêter. Puis, ce soir, ils sont à une soirée, et il n'y a qu'un petit peu d'alcool, et aucune pousse de mandragore qui voyage entre chaque mains, parce que tout le monde va bien, et que le simple fait d'être ensemble et de rire suffit à mettre tout le monde d'une humeur fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Vraiment, quelle chic journée, qu'aujourd'hui.

•

Le lendemain matin, Daphné a les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux rougis, le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, tout va bien, pourtant. Elle vit une vie parfaite. Pourtant, il y a comme un poids sur son cœur, qui l'enserre, l'enserre et, Merlin, lui fait si mal. Elle souffle profondément et ferme brièvement les yeux. Ça ne va pas, pourquoi se sent-elle comme cela ? Elle décide d'aller voir Astoria, parce que Pansy a mal à la tête et ne comprend plus rien, l'alcool lui a renversé le cerveau, et parce que sa sœur a toujours le bon mot pour la faire se sentir mieux, parce qu'Astoria, c'est celle qui toujours sourit, à Poudlard, que tout le monde apprécie. C'est un peu l'alter ego de Blaise, sauf qu'elle se confie aux gens, elle a la confiance si facile, Astoria. Quand elle se présente devant la statue de l'aigle de Serdaigle, ce dernier la contemple sans rien dire, avant qu'une énigme ne résonne dans les airs. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps d'y répondre, car déjà sa sœur sort de sa salle commune, avec un grand sourire frai et enjoué. Derrière elle, lui tenant la main, une de ses amies, qui a le cadavre d'un éclat de rire sur les lèvres. Elle trouve cela beau, Daphné, de jeunes adolescentes heureuses, et elle décide de graver cette image dans son crâne, parce que c'est une scène à se ressortir les mauvais jours, une scène qui donne de l'espoir, tellement d'espoir.

- - Eh bien, Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame alors sa sœur, en fronçant les sourcils, une moue inquiète remplaçant alors le sourire qui illuminait ses traits.

Et Daphné la rassure d'un regard, elle essaie du moins, car elle n'aime pas voir sa sœur attristée.

- - Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi, mais aurais-tu quelques minutes à accorder à ta grande sœur adorée ?

Astoria se tourne aussitôt vers son amie et lui murmure rapidement qu'elle la rejoindra dans la Grande Salle, et assis-toi pas trop loin de Terence, d'accord ! qu'elle lui susurre avec un petit gloussement. Daphné lève les yeux au ciel ; elle n'a jamais compris l'engouement que vouent toutes les filles à ce jeune homme de septième année, qu'elle juge trop commun, trop normal. Blaise, lui, il a un type, une originalité, quelque chose d'unique. Terence, c'est un de ses garçons à la frange, aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, au teint encore mat de ses vacances d'été passées en Espagne ; un cliché, en somme, du garçon apprécié et appréciable. Puis, Astoria se tourne vers elle et lui prend la main ; ses doigts sont froids, fins, mais plus colorés que les siens. Astoria a toujours été plus colorée qu'elle, de toutes façons, tant dans son sourire, dans ses yeux au vert prononcé, qu'à ses cheveux qui tirent vers le brun très clair. Elle est belle, sa sœur, Daphné se le dit chaque jour. Elles sont rendues dans le parc, maintenant, pas trop loin du grand Hall d'entrée, tout de même, parce qu'Astoria a faim, et elles ne vont pas trop tarder, si tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Daphné garde le silence encore un peu, et son regard se perd au loin alors qu'elle s'assied sur un des bancs entreposés dans l'herbe verte du parc de son Poudlard adoré.

- - Alors, Da, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas, avec Blaise, c'est ça ? Ou alors, tu t'es disputée avec Pansy ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit de Drago, sinon, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'est plus aussi souvent avec vous qu'auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande-t-elle alors, tandis qu'une certaine rougeur s'empare de ses joues, parce que Drago, ça a toujours été son petit point faible, à Astoria.

- - Ce n'est pas Blaise, vraiment, tout va très bien avec Blaise. Encore hier, il m'a murmuré combien il était fou de moi, tu te rends compte, c'est si mignon !

Et, tandis que sa sœur se permet un gloussement amusé et plein de guimauve, Daphné détourne son regard de l'horizon et l'observe avec une petite moue.

- - Seulement, tout le monde est déprimé, angoissé, complètement retourné par Tu-Sais-Qui. Son retour, cet été, vraiment, cela a fait un mal fou à Serpentard. Tu verrais Pansy, tout ce qui la retient de sombrer totalement, si ce n'est pas l'alcool, c'est de se faire totalement maltraiter par Drago dans l'espoir qu'un jour il se retourne vers elle avec autre chose que de la plus pure amitié dans ses yeux - si encore il y a une lueur d'amitié ces temps-ci, vu son caractère ignoble et ses agissements... déplorables, crache-t-elle finalement alors que son si doux regard bleu s'est terni d'une obscure menace colérique.

Elle déteste, vraiment, quand Drago agit comme il le fait. Et ça la tue, qu'à peine trois semaines après la rentrée, il se moque déjà autant de Pansy ainsi. Elle ne le lui a pas dit, à son amie, elle l'aime trop pour la blesser ainsi, mais elle est certaine que Drago s'éloigne d'eux, ne rentre que tard au dortoir et, surtout, si fatigué, parce qu'il s'amuse ailleurs, comme le sale Serpentard qu'il est. Astoria grimace en entendant cela, parce qu'on parle de Drago, tout de même, et qu'au fond, il n'est pas méchant, son petit blond adoré, c'est juste qu'il est souvent sur les nerfs et qu'il cherche probablement un moyen d'extérioriser sans toucher Pansy. Parce que, tu sais, au fond, n'est-ce pas mieux qu'il aille voir ailleurs, si cela l'empêche de faire l'amour à Pansy sans ressentir une once d'amour en lui ? N'est-ce pas mieux de salir d'autres filles que sa Pansy, qui est tout de même sa si chère amie ? Daphné lève les yeux au ciel, encore, parce que, tout de même, ce n'est pas possible, entre Pansy et elle, la jeune fille ne s'en sort pas, des adolescentes amoureuses et aveuglées, cherchant des excuses et des raisons plus ridicules les unes que les autres à cet imbécile de Drago.

Et, parce que leur discussion tourne en rond, Daphné finit par se relever et sert brièvement sa sœur dans ses bras, déposant un baiser délicat sur sa joue blanche ; passe une bonne journée, petite sœur, je t'aime fort ; puis elle se détourne et rejoint la Grande Salle, où Blaise l'attend en se tenant la tête. L'alcool, vraiment. Elle ne comprendra jamais comment on peut apprécier de ne plus rien comprendre à la vie, de sentir son crâne vouloir exploser dans tous les sens. N'est-ce pas plus simple, de rêver ?


	6. Chapter V - Vérités

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot avec votre avis

C'est un de mes chapitres préférés, j'espère vraaaaiment qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre V - Vérités**

- - Vous savez, Miss Parkinson, si vous comptez passer votre vie à observer Mr Malefoy, cela ne sert à rien de venir en cours. Il n'y a pas de diplômes pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que cela.

Le teint pâle de Pansy se colore immédiatement de rouge et elle détourne le regard qu'elle pose sur Drago depuis de longues minutes, à la recherche d'une quelconque explication à ses cernes de plus en plus grandissantes. Dans deux jours, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et elle espère pouvoir lui parler suffisamment longtemps sans se faire recaler pour lui demander s'y aller avec elle, qu'ils puissent discuter. Ça ne peut plus durer cette situation, pas vrai ? Malgré tout ce que Blaise et Théodore lui disent, malgré les regards réprobateurs de Daphné, elle ne peut pas lâcher Drago. C'est… C'est Drago, après tout. Balbutiant une petite excuse à l'encontre de McGonagall, elle plonge son regard sur sa copie et reprend la prise de notes de son cours. Encore quelque chose qu'elle va devoir revoir avec Théodore quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir poursuivi Métamorphoses alors qu'elle est loin d'aimer cela et d'y être suffisamment douée. Elle perçoit le poids du regard de Daphné sur elle mais ne se retourne pas elle n'a pas envie, là, maintenant, d'entendre ses remontrances muettes, parce qu'elle ne dit jamais clairement quoique ce soit, Daphné.

La fin du cours sonne et Pansy retient un bâillement. Journée pourrie. Elle voit Drago qui fourre ses affaires en vrac dans son sac à bandoulières, et elle se dépêche de faire de même. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle l'a rejoint à la porte de la classe et ses doigts se sont refermés, autoritaires, sur la main de son ami.

- - On va parler.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, dégage sa main et susurre :

- - Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi, là, Parkinson.

- - Je croyais que tu étais « _toujours avec toi, amour »_, lâche-t-elle sournoisement, en le défiant du regard.

C'est fini, maintenant, il ne va pas s'enfuir à chaque fois. Il faut une confrontation, au moins une, il faut qu'ils s'expliquent. Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il s'éloigne ainsi, ce qu'ils ont fait de mal, ce qui ne tourne pas rond. Parce que ça lui fait mal, à elle, et elle sait que les autres en sont blessés aussi, même s'ils ne laissent rien paraitre c'est si peu Serpentard. Alors elle reprend la main de Drago, ne le laisse pas répondre quoique ce soit, et le tire vers une salle de classe vide, celle-là même où ils passaient des heures à parler, l'année dernière, pendant leurs périodes de trou. Elle l'assoit de force sur une table et prend place en face de lui, le menton relevé, le regard terrifiant.

- - Tu m'expliques, maintenant ?

Il lève les yeux, encore, toujours, comme il le fait si bien depuis plus d'un mois, maintenant, et cela énerve Pansy, qui sent son pli colérique revenir entre ses deux sourcils. Elle est lassée, irritée, agacée. Ça doit cesser.

- - Il n'y a rien à expliquer, depuis quand je te dois quoique ce soit, Parkinson ?

Furieuse, elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur et, lui qui est assis, parait toujours plus grand qu'elle et son mètre soixante-deux, mais elle n'en a cure, parce que la colère dans ses yeux vaut tous les centimètres du monde. Elle se rapproche de lui, le colle presque, et ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres du garçon quand elle susurre, glaciale :

- - Tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne, maintenant, espèce d'imbécile, et tu m'expliques, au nom de cette putain d'amitié qui nous lie depuis cinq ans, ce qui te passe par la tête, par Salazar !

Et Drago frémit, parce qu'il sait que c'est fini, qu'il ne peut plus lui mentir, l'ignorer, pas quand elle le regarde comme cela, pas quand elle est si en colère contre lui il se maudit d'être aussi faible, vraiment, alors il saisit sa joue et, lentement, les rapproche suffisamment pour poser ses lèvre sur celles de son amie, comme si cela excusait tout. Il l'entend gémir de plaisir et sourit, délicatement, parce que c'est vrai, qu'il embrasse bien, et elle aussi d'ailleurs, il en aurait presque des papillons dans le ventre, s'il l'aimait comme elle le fait. Il réalise alors ce qu'il fait et recule, pour voir deux yeux furieux se planter sur lui.

- - Tu me prends vraiment pour une pute si tu espérais me faire taire comme ça !

Il éclate de rire et, vaincu, laisse ta tête tomber contre le mur derrière lui.

- - Va, calme toi, je vais tout te dire.

Et cela, ça a le mérite de lui en boucher un coin, à Pansy, pour une fois.

•

- - Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago a toujours la tête contre le mur, sauf que Pansy est assise en face de lui, cette fois, et que leurs yeux sont vrillés les uns dans les autres. Il s'y attendait, à cette réaction, et il est certain que Pansy pense qu'il se moque d'elle. Pourtant, ironiquement, il n'a jamais été aussi honnête. Oui, il est Mangemort ; oui, il a une mission qui l'empêche de dormir comme il faut ; non, il ne peut pas lui en dire plus ; oui, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est éloigné d'eux ;_ oui, tu vois, je tiens à vous, bande de crétins._

Et Pansy, évidemment, elle pleure, parce qu'elle a toujours été trop sensible, sa petite amie, elle pleure quand elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle pleure parce que c'est trop gros, c'est trop fort, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes. Elle pleure parce que ce n'est pas possible, parce qu'elle savait bien, qu'ils auraient dû rester à cet été quand tout allait parfaitement bien. Drago a un sourire triste, et il s'approche de son amie, la prend dans ses bras. _Là, là, calme toi, tout va bien, ne pleure pas, ça va aller. Je suis fort, pas vrai ?_Pansy grimace et lui lance un regard peu amène ; tu parles que t'es fort, même Théodore t'écrase à plates coutures au bras de fer. Sa voix est enrouée, pleine de larmes, et elle grimace encore plus, parce que ce n'est pas elle, tout ça ; mais Drago éclate de rire et la serre encore plus fort contre lui.

- - Qu'est-ce que t'es con, Pans.

Pourtant, cette fois, les mots ont beau être d'apparence méchante, il y a longtemps qu'une de ses phrases ne lui a pas tant réchauffé le cœur. Elle embrasse son cou, embrasse sa nuque, embrasse sa peau et laisse une trace humide jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle picore de baisers.

- - Je t'aime Drago ; et alors qu'il détourne le regard, elle plante ses doigts dans sa joue et lui tourne la tête de sorte qu'ils s'observent fixement ; je t'aime, et je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas, ne t'inquiète pas, mais laisse-moi te le dire, laisse-moi te le montrer, cette année, d'accord, parce que tu en as besoin, tu as besoin de moi pour aller bien. Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir réussir sans devenir fou loin de nous ?

Il grimace et, moqueur, au creux de son oreille, susurre qu'il a bien essayé, de s'éloigner d'eux, mais que son esprit est trop habitué à leurs conneries pour se sentir bien sans elles. Et elle rit, Pansy, elle rit, toute serrée contre lui, le cœur chaud et la gorge encore pleine de larmes. Ça va aller mieux, maintenant, c'est certain. Drago va revenir comme avant, elle va l'aider, ils vont être plus forts, ensemble, _à deux_. Et c'est mal, vraiment, c'est affreux pour elle-même d'espérer cela, mais elle ne peut que souhaiter, très fort, que cette situation va les rapprocher plus que jamais.

•

- - Millicent ?

La jeune fille, agacée, souffle sur les mèches brunes qui lui sont tombées sur les yeux tout en relevant la tête vers Daphné, qui l'observe avec une moue désolée. Elle voit bien que cela la dérange, Millicent, qu'elle vienne lui parler, alors qu'elle écrit passionnément depuis une longue demi-heure ; mais elle ne peut faire autrement. Elle l'a entendu parler, tout à l'heure, avec Elizabeth, une septième année, et elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'être totalement intriguée par ce qu'elles racontaient. Ce n'est pas son genre, pourtant, à la jolie blonde, d'épier les conversations de ses amies ; c'est plutôt le style de Pansy, ça. Mais un mot, juste_lettre _et son intention était toute à elles. Et puis, au fond, ce n'est pas méchant, pas mal intentionné, pas vrai ; c'est juste que l'idée lui a paru si bonne, en les entendant, qu'elle veut absolument en savoir plus.

- - Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais… Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Elizabeth, tout à l'heure, à propos d'une lettre que tu écrirais à… à _toi-même _?

Millicent regarde autour d'elle, gênée. Elles ont pourtant essayé d'être discrètes, avec Beth, quand elles en parlaient ; mais qui ferait attention à Daphné, toujours dans son monde, jamais vraiment consciente ? Elle soupire, lui fait un petit signe, _allez, approche-toi, vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire _et murmure, avec un léger sourire.

- - C'est ma grande sœur qui m'en a parlé, cet été ; Mère et elles l'ont toutes les deux faits arrivées à leur quinze seize ans. C'est une lettre qu'elles écrivent, avec leur situation du moment, leur personnalité, leur amour, leurs amis ; et qu'elles scellent pour que leur _elles _du futur, celle de vingt-cinq ans, peut-être, plus si tu le souhaites, reçoivent à la date choisie, et qu'elles puissent comparer, réaliser tout ce qui c'est passé dans leurs vies, tous les changements, en bien ou en mal, évidemment. C'est une confrontation entre soi-même jeune et adulte ; et je trouve ça vraiment super sympathique. Bon, évidemment, si tu en parles aux autres filles, tu ne dis pas que ça vient de moi ; l'idée fait super Poufsouffle dite à voix haute.

Et Daphné rit doucement, parce qu'elle est drôle, Millicent, à craindre pour son image, comme ça, alors que personne ne lui dira jamais rien, elle le sait bien, puisqu'elle traine avec eux et Drago. Elle la remercie d'un clin d'œil et laisse son amie à son devoir d'arithmancie, qui l'effraie à s'étendre sur deux longs rouleaux de parchemins. Elle se relève, s'éloigne, se mordille songeusement la lèvre avant de grimper dans son dortoir, de se blottir sous sa couette et de poser un parchemin et une plume devant elle. L'idée de Millicent et les filles de sa famille, elle l'adore totalement. C'est sûr, elle a trouvé la conséquence du pari fait avec Pansy ! Certain que sa meilleure amie allait détester écrire sur deux parchemins sa propre vie à soi-même ; les lettres et la brune, ce n'est pas vraiment une belle amitié. Alors elle rit doucement, encore une fois, la jolie blonde, seule dans son lit, parce que c'est méchant d'infliger cela à son amie, mais elle est sure qu'elle ne le lui en voudra plus, lorsqu'elle retrouvera la lettre, dans dix ans. C'est évident, tout le monde est heureux des progrès qu'il fait dans sa vie ; comment est-ce que cela pourrait tourner mal, différemment de ce que l'on souhaiterait ?

Elle, par exemple, elle finira sa vie avec Blaise, elle aura deux enfants, une fille et un garçon - un petit bonhomme en premier, d'ailleurs, qu'il puisse protéger sa petite sœur plus tard. Pansy viendra diner tous les dimanches chez eux, et elle aura épousé Drago ; ou non, Drago sera l'époux d'Astoria, plutôt, oui, parce que Pansy, elle sera avec un étranger, un Espagnol, tiens, pourquoi pas, comme ce José de l'été dernier, car Drago ne la mérite pas, vraiment pas. Il ne l'aime pas, joue d'elle, embrasse Astoria - le faisait, du moins, l'année dernière ; même que Daphné en a voulu à sa petite sœur de faire cela à sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur. Astoria lui a juste répliqué qu'il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas et que, tout comme ce n'est pas la faute de Pansy de l'aimer, ce n'est pas la sienne non plus. Alors, peut-être qu'elle est horrible, comme meilleure amie, Daphné, de ne pas croire en la relation de Drago et de Pansy, peut-être même qu'elle est plus horrible encore de souhaiter à sa sœur ce que Pansy ne mérite pas, mais elle doit avouer qu'ils sont beaux, quand ils se tiennent à côté, son ami et sa sœur. Elle ne peut mentir et dire que leurs sourires ne se répondent pas, qu'il n'y a pas un petit quelque chose entre eux. Voilà, c'est certain, ils finiront ensemble. Elle ne sait pas encore quand, ni comment ; elle espère juste que Drago ne fera pas trop souffrir Pansy, ce faisant. Puis, Daphné revient à l'élaboration de sa future vie si parfaite. Elle restera à la maison, pour ses grossesses, mais la jeune fille sait qu'elle aime trop travailler pour ne pas continuer son métier malgré tout. Elle se voit bien lancer sa propre entreprise ; elle adorerait faire dans le stylisme, Daphné. Depuis toutes petites, c'est leur rêve, à Pansy et elle, de monter leur branche de design vestimentaire. Elles en voient les noms, les papiers, les fabriques, les entrepôts, lorsque leurs paupières se ferment. Elle, dans la création, évidemment. Ça a toujours été Daphné, la fantaisie, dans leur duo ; Pansy est beaucoup plus terre-à-terre, beaucoup plus calculs et logique. Elle s'occupera de toute la partie marketing, toutes ces choses-là qui répugnent Daphné. Et puis Théodore, c'est évident, il finira sa vie avec Éliane, son amie de Serdaigle. Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, pour le moment, mais Daphné peut voir dans leurs yeux que cela se passera un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, non, elle ment ; elle n'a rien vu du tout, parce qu'elle n'est pas trop douée pour déceler ces choses-là, mais c'est Blaise qui le lui a dit. Et Daphné, elle a une confiance aveugle en son basané.

Puis, Daphné secoue la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ses rêveries ; c'est si stupide de s'imaginer le futur, au fond. Mieux vaut vivre l'instant présent, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ferme lentement les yeux, suçotant sa plume. Le présent, il est bien aussi, évidemment. Après tout, tout est bien, dans son monde. Ça l'effraie un peu, Blaise. Il n'aime pas qu'elle trafique la réalité, qu'elle la module selon ses envies, selon ce qui la heurte ou non, parce qu'il a peur qu'elle devienne folle. _Tu imagines, amour, tu vas finir comme Lovegood, en orbite loin de nous. Reprends-toi, affronte un peu, je suis là tu sais, faut pas que t'aies peur, princesse_. Et c'est tellement plus simple, bien sûr, de dire que oui, tu vas le faire, tu vas briser la couche de glace derrière laquelle tu te réfugies, couche opaque et invincible, de dire que oui, Blaise est là, alors tout va bien, de dire que tu es prête à faire face, maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle le sera un jour, prête, de toutes les façons ? Alors, même si elle déteste faire cela, Daphné ment - _omet, plutôt, elle préfère, c'est moins moche - _à Blaise et lui promet qu'elle fait des efforts. _Bien sûr, mon amour_. Elle n'ose pas lui dire que, Lovegood, elle la trouve drôle, sympathique, appréciable et qu'au fond, peut-être que ça ne la dérange pas tellement de lui ressembler.

Au lieu de penser à tout cela, Daphné prend son stylo, et se décide à écrire. De juste y aller, comme cela. Après, Pansy ne pourra rien lui rétorquer, puisqu'elle l'aura faite aussi, cette lettre.

_Chère Daphné,_

C'est étrange, vraiment, de commencer une missive avec son propre nom, songe la jeune fille en pouffant doucement, la plume suspendue à quelques millimètres du parchemin. C'est grisant, comme sensation. Enfin, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit ? Comment va-t-elle continuer ceci ? C'est, vraiment, très bizarre, comme action. Elle a toujours ce sourire un peu décalé, beaucoup amusé, collé aux lèvres quand sa plume se repose sur sa lettre.

_Chère Daphné,_

_Chère moi-même, chère Greengrass, Merlin sait comment je dois commencer cette missive. Je suppose que tu as reconnu l'écriture, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise me dit souvent que j'ai des courbes très reconnaissables, que tout est fin et penché et que, même, parfois, il trouve cela casse-pied à lire. J'espère que cela ne t'embête pas trop, toi._

_J'ai seize ans à l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire lors des vacances d'Avril 1996, le 21, bien qu'il soit le 8 mai, mais cela, je suppose que tu le sais pertinemment. Je trouvais pourtant adéquat de te rappeler le contexte - après tout, une dizaine d'années doivent séparer le moment où je t'écris et celui où tu lis ces mots écrits pour toi. En dix ans, on a largement le temps d'oublier plein de choses ; je le fais si aisément en quelques secondes à peine._

_Tu te souviens, de cela, dis-moi ? De cette sixième année, où tu as commencé à façonner ton monde, à occulter tout ce qui ne te plaisait pas, parce que tu avais peur ? Est-ce que tu le fais toujours, dis ? Je n'espère pas, tout de même, cela voudrait dire que la situation ne s'est pas arrangée, que nous souffrons toujours. A plus grande échelle, même, je suppose, vu qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance d'être protégée par mon statut d'élève de Poudlard pour deux longues -et pourtant si courtes !- années encore. Je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à moi tant que je suis encore dans mes études. Enfin, je vais me taire, ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent ; je ne les oublie pas dans la vie de tous les jours pour les faire revenir alors que je t'écris, c'est stupide._

_C'est Millicent qui m'a donnée l'idée de t'écrire - de m'écrire, devrais-je dire. Il parait que c'est amusant, plus tard, de réaliser tout le chemin qui a été fait. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est judicieux d'expliquer ici toutes mes théories sur le futur, je suppose que cela serait trop blessant, si rien ne s'est réalisé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Enfin, j'ai déjà écrit autant, et je n'ai toujours rien dit d'intéressant. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te - me ? - raconter. Tu es moi, après tout, tu me connais très bien. Se pourrait-il qu'un soi de vingt-cinq ans ait oublié les pensées et la vie d'un soi de seize, quinze ans ? Supposons-le._

_Je suis à Serpentard, donc, cela tu ne peux l'ignorer. Ma meilleure amie, c'est Pansy Parkinson. J'espère, vraiment, que nous sommes toujours amies, dans ce futur où tu me lis. Enfin, c'est ridicule de l'espérer, tellement c'est évident ! Pansy et moi, c'est pour la vie ; tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le dit. Blaise m'a même murmuré qu'il nous jalousait, parce que ce qu'il y avait entre nous est invincible, indestructible, posé pour la vie entière, depuis tant de temps que même les Dieux ne sauraient le rompre ; et qu'il craignait que lui et moi, ça n'ait pas la même solidité, que nous nous fissurions un jour. J'ai juste ris, quand il m'a dit cela, tu sais, tu t'en souviens ? Parce que c'est ridicule ; Blaise, c'est mon amour, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Mes copies de cours le savent parfaitement, elles en sont témoins - contre leur volonté, je pense bien, mais n'est-ce pas le propre d'une adolescente amoureuse de gribouiller ses copies du nom de l'homme de sa vie ? Enfin, au départ, tout de même, je te parlais de Pansy. Pansy, donc. Elle sort avec Drago, en ce moment ; depuis le temps qu'elle en rêve ! Seulement, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une relation aussi mauvaise que la leur. J'espère, et c'est horrible de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?, je suis supposée être la meilleure amie pleine de soutien, mais j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt en finir, vraiment. Ou alors, pleine d'utopie, je me permets de rêver que Drago réalise qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle ; mais tu connais Drago, pas vrai, c'est impossible que cela arrive. Drago, ou il aime tout d'un coup, ou il n'aime pas. Et, malheureusement, Pansy, il ne l'aime pas. Pas comme cela, du moins. Je me demande ce qu'il en est, dans ton présent._

_Je me demande, aussi, tiens, ce qu'il advient de Blaise et moi ; de nous. Comme je le lui ai répondu l'autre soir, je ne doute absolument pas de notre futur ensemble, mais c'est toujours amusant de s'imaginer ce qu'on est devenus. Suis-je maman ? Oh, j'espère tellement, deux petits-enfants, une blonde à la peau diaphane, comme moi, avec les yeux marron si profonds de Blaise et son amour du Quidditch ! Et puis un petit métissé, avec des cheveux très noirs, et de grands yeux bleus qui feront tomber toutes les filles et qui adorera les activités manuelles ! Ah, si ça se trouve, on n'a rien de tout cela et nos enfants sont l'antithèse même de ce que nous sommes !_

_Pansy vient de rentrer dans le dortoir, je l'entends qui s'affale avec si peu de grâce sur son lit. Elle réalise à quel point c'est si peu glamour ? J'aimerais bien voir sa réaction, tiens, si Drago venait à la voir s'avachir comme cela. Franchement. Je ne supporte pas cela, tu le sais bien, le manque de tenue - d'ailleurs, Pansy se fait un plaisir malin, fou - et même cruel, pourrais-je le dire ? - à faire exprès de trainer des pieds, de bâiller sans se couvrir la bouche et de poser les pieds sur les fauteuils, quand il n'y a que nous deux ou la bande, juste pour m'énerver. Et cela se dit meilleure amie, vraiment ?_

_Je dois te paraitre tellement puérile avec mes petits problèmes d'adolescente. En même temps, je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ceux, plus graves, qui me feraient murir immédiatement et qui obscurciraient bien trop cette lettre. Alors… Alors tant pis ! (heureusement que Blaise ne voit pas cela, il me bouderait toute la journée, et Merlin sait comme je déteste cela)._

_Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux raconter d'autres, toutefois. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, demain, je vais en profiter pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Pansy - elle va avoir ses seize ans. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, de se dire que Pansy est la plus petite de nous tous. J'espère que Blaise continue toujours à la taquiner avec cela, c'est si drôle de la voir s'énerver et réagir comment si on l'insultait constamment ! C'est vraiment un comble, pour elle, et je ne comprends pas totalement pourquoi. Peut-être, aveugle comme elle est, pense-t-elle que plus elle est éloignée de Drago, moins les probabilités qu'il ne l'aime sont fortes ? Ah, je suis méchante, ce n'est pas gentil de ma part de dire cela. Pansy, elle est juste amoureuse. C'est tout._

_Après tout, moi-même, je ne suis pas mieux, concernant Blaise. Je suis toujours à penser à lui, à écrire son nom partout, à imaginer comment nous serons plus tard, à faire des combinaisons de nos prénoms selon les nombres que cela donne pour trouver notre pourcentage d'amour – toutes ces petites choses complètement stupides qu'on fait toutes, je pense… Enfin, je suppose, on me dit souvent que je ne suis pas très normale, pas comme tout le monde – trop dans la lune, trop ailleurs, trop souriante et rougissante, trop pure, trop ceci, trop cela. Je me demande si j'ai changé. Si les gens m'ont changée._

_Ce serait triste, quand même. Je ne sais pas si Blaise m'aimerait autant, si je n'étais pas moi-même. Je n'espère pas parce qu'alors, sur quoi se baserait son amour, au fond ? Enfin, il est tard, j'ai eu une journée assez longue et je digresse sur n'importe quoi. Je pense que je vais m'en arrêter là ça n'a pas été si compliqué au final d'écrire tout cela, même si je suppose qu'au fond, je ne dis pas grand-chose. Ça te paraitra même surement inutile, du haut de tes vingt-cinq ans, mais j'ai trouvé ça sympathique, de tous nous résumer rapidement, en quelques mots, sur des parchemins vierges. Mon encre est verte, en plus, c'est d'un chic ! – Rogue déteste cela, sur les copies, alors du coup, je l'utilise le plus possible ailleurs._

_Allez, je t'embrasse fort moi-même, et puis je m'en vais donner ce défi à Pansy, je suis sure qu'elle va détester !_

_Daphné Greengrass, 16 ans, du dortoir de Serpentard des 6 ème années._

Puis, elle repose sa plume et fait craquer ses doigts, avec un petit sourire attendri. Dire que cette lettre, son soi de vingt-cinq allait la recevoir et la lire, découvrir - redécouvrir, peut-être ? - son état d'esprit d'adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année. C'est assez amusant à imaginer. Elle se voit presque, longue robe bleue sur le corps, contre la balustrade de son manoir, recevoir cette lettre, grandie, les cheveux relevés car elle était en train de travailler, juste auparavant, et qu'elle est simplement sortie prendre un peu l'air, entre deux croquis de costumes nouvelle saison. Elle se voit, donc, cette lettre entre ses doigts fins, à la lire attentivement, surprise de recevoir cette missive qu'elle avait complètement oublié ; et elle la lit, elle passe ses prunelles sur chacun des mots inscrits, et des rires se forment sur ses lèvres, parce que c'est fou, comme c'est drôle, la jeunesse !

Souriant toujours, Daphné ouvre les rideaux de son lit et se redresse, tout en appelant Pansy. Cette dernière sort de la salle de bain, un air déterminé, presque apaisé, au visage - et Daphné croit percevoir des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais elle les occulte, _comme tout ce qui lui déplait_, et fait comme si tout allait extrêmement bien.

- - J'ai trouvé ton défi, ma Pansy. Tu vas écrire une lettre à ton toi-même de vingt-cinq ans. Ce n'est pas formidable ? Oh, et je t'assure, c'est vraiment amusant, et très simple, je viens de le faire aussi. Comme cela, dans dix ans, nous retrouverons un petit morceau de notre adolescence que nous aurons oublié et puis, je suis sure, le soir-même où nous la recevrons, on s'invitera pour un petit whisky à discuter de bêtises et d'autres. Ça ne te parait pas génial, à toi, comme avenir ?

Et Pansy, toujours pleine des aveux de Drago, ne peut que sourire tristement, _bien sur que c'est fantastique, Daphné, _parce qu'elle se dit que, décidemment, c'est vraiment très utopique et, qu'au fond, qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve, sa Daphné.

- - T'inquiète pas, regarde, je vais même la faire maintenant, cette lettre…

Elle écrit alors, Pansy, parce qu'après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pourra lui faire de mal, plus tard, de relire cette lettre ?

•

- - Tu viens, Pansy ?

- - Non, désolée, je reste là… J'ai un… un devoir de divination à finir, il faut absolument que je le fasse si je ne veux pas recevoir de beuglante de mes parents, tu comprends Daphné ?

Et Daphné hausse les épaules, c'est comme tu veux Pansy, c'est juste dommage, Blaise et moi, on voulait absolument se partager une bièraubeurre tous ensemble, mais entre Drago et toi d'absents… Elle ne dit plus rien et puis fait un simple bisou sur la joue de Pansy avant d'attraper la main de Blaise, et de sortir. Seulement, ce dernier a posé un regard sur elle, deux grands yeux bruns, surmontés de sourcils épais et froncés, car il a compris que Pansy, elle ne restait définitivement pas pour son devoir, et il se dit que ce n'est pas bon, ce qu'il se passe, entre Drago et Pansy, en ce moment, qu'il la contrôle encore plus qu'avant. Et il ne comprend pas, Blaise, comment Drago peut traiter comme cela une amie aussi proche et sincère que Pansy, quand il sait combien elle l'aime.

Mais Pansy ne réagit pas et lui fait un grand sourire, parce qu'il ne comprend rien Blaise, il ne sait pas tout ce qui se passe ; il ne voit pas comment Drago ne l'utilise pas, mais comment c'est elle qui l'aide, parce qu'elle fera tout pour son Drago. C'est l'amour fou, vous savez, cet amour qu'on a une seule fois dans sa vie.

•

- - _Bordel, bordel, bordel !_

Pansy observe, les yeux humides, Drago qui fait les cent pas dans la salle sur demande, balançant des affaires qui se créent et recréent au fur et à mesure qu'elles explosent contre les murs de pierre de la pièce. Il est rouge, blanc, vert, de toutes les couleurs, tandis que sa rage s'exprime avec toujours plus d'emphase.

- - Bordel, juste une simple mission, un tout petit ordre, transmettre ce fichu collier à ce _putain _de Dumbledore et, même cela, elle n'en a pas été capable ! Toujours à vouloir fouiner partout, mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, c'était si dur de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, même avec un Imperium, hein, évidemment ! Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin. _Quelle idée d'utiliser Bell, quelle idée de se servir d'une Gryffondor ! Ca fait toujours tout de travers, les rouges et ors, ça n'écoute jamais les ordres supérieurs, je le sais pourtant, y a qu'à voir cet abruti de Potter et, non, malgré ça, j'utilise cette Bell, et voilà que tout foire ! Non seulement cette fille se retrouve à Ste-Mangouste, donc le climat suspicieux va juste être renforcé d'une puissance folle, mais maintenant, je me retrouve sans armes, sans colliers, et Dumbledore toujours aussi vivant ! _Bordel !_

Pansy l'observe toujours, sans mots dire, elle le laisse s'exprimer, elle le laisse s'emporter, car c'est ce dont ils ont besoin, les hommes, un gros coup de colère, une démonstration de force, et puis ils se dégonflent, ils se calment, ils redeviennent de petits moutons gentillets. Alors elle attend, elle fixe simplement son amour, et ce n'est qu'une fois que sa tirade est achevée, qu'il s'est adossé à un amas de caisses en bois, qu'elle se rapproche. Elle tend les mains vers lui et, tandis qu'il ne fait aucun geste, elle pose ses paumes sur son visage, le caressant doucement. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, et l'embrasse doucement.

- - Calme toi, mon amour, tu trouveras une autre solution, c'est certain. Noël approche, tu pourras faire une nouvelle fois un cadeau transmis à Dumbledore, tu ne penses pas ?

- - Et avec quoi tu veux que je le fasse ? Tu n'as rien entendu ou quoi ; le collier est avec les professeurs ! Je n'ai absolument plus aucuns outils !

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel et renforce sa pression sur le visage de Drago, l'incitant au calme.

- - Écoute, pour le moment, tu n'es totalement pas en l'état de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, tu es bien trop obnubilé par ta colère. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas te relaxer, _amour ?_ Susurre-t-elle au creux de son oreille, sa main droite glissant le long du torse de Drago, jusqu'à effleurer sa ceinture du bout des doigts.

Ses lèvres, mutines, jouent avec les lèvres de son amant, l'empêchant de lui répondre clairement, et elle se colle à lui, leur baiser s'embrasant. Une de ses mains passent dans ses cheveux, alors que le blond gémit soudainement, au contact de leurs deux corps et elle sourit, fière, à travers leur baiser. Son souffle est erratique, les cheveux de Drago dans tous les sens, leurs yeux obscurcis par le désir lorsqu'elle se décale légèrement, juste le temps de penser à un lit bien moelleux et large pour qu'il apparaisse, avant de faire basculer Drago dessus. Dominatrice, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de Drago, elle fait glisser des doigts le long des boutons de son chemisier, les ouvrant un à un, avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Les yeux de son amant ont depuis longtemps quitté ses prunelles et effleurent avec un désir contrôlé la poitrine généreuse de Pansy, cachée par un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et beige. Il se mordille la lèvre alors que Pansy passe un doigt entre ses deux seins, sur son nombril, jusqu'à arriver au bouton de sa jupe, qu'elle défait d'un geste expert, la faisant s'écrouler par terre en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle n'est maintenant vêtue que de sous-vêtements, provocants, alléchants, prometteurs, et Drago sent une douleur le prendre tout entier, une passion le consumer violemment et, alors qu'elle se met sur lui, le chevauche dictatorialement, il baisse la tête, rompant le contact visuel qu'il a reformé.

- Pansy, non, murmure-t-il, d'une voix atrocement grave, assombrie par le désir.

Elle rit silencieusement et relève sa tête du bout des doigts, vrillant ses prunelles dans les siennes. La détermination s'affiche clairement dans ses yeux ; elle veut le faire, elle va le faire. C'est leur première fois ensemble, mais elle n'y porte aucune importance, parce que Drago en a besoin, parce que cela lui fera du bien, parce qu'ils en ont tous les deux envie, même si ce ne sera pas acte d'amour, ce sera acte de désir, et c'est largement suffisant. Elle en a besoin, elle aussi, au fond ; depuis le temps qu'elle l'imagine, ce moment, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêve. Il ne peut pas lui refuser cela ; ils sont ensemble après tout, elle est là pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, à oublier tous ses soucis, et quoi de mieux que le plaisir de la chair pour cela, vraiment ? Alors, faisant taire toutes autres protestations, Pansy l'embrasse brusquement tout en collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre et Drago oublie tout, vraiment, toutes ses réticences, _parce que c'est injuste pour toi, Pansy_, il oublie tout parce que c'est un homme et que, _Merlin_, il la veut tellement, là, maintenant, à cet instant.

•

Il regrette. C'est évident. Il refuse de croiser son regard, il est distant, tiens, maintenant, il va faire semblant de dormir. C'est ridicule. C'est blessant. C'est horrible. Est-elle un si mauvais coup au lit que cela, pour qu'il refuse de la regarder en face ? Pansy respire profondément et remonte les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes, tentant de s'endormir tant bien que mal. Ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se dérouler. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas…

C'était bien, vraiment. La première fois, c'était un peu maladroit, ils découvraient le corps de l'autre. Mais la seconde fois a été plus douce, plus apaisante, plus puissante. Elle a ressenti des choses. Pourtant… Pourtant, aucune déflagration de passion, aucun papillons dans tout le corps, rien qui aurait du lui venir parce qu'elle aime Drago, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle l'aime comme une folle ? Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a rien ressenti de plus que lorsqu'elle la fait avec ce garçon espagnol, José, l'été dernier ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela a été aussi… _banal _? Est-ce qu'elle l'a trop fantasmé, trop imaginé, et que la réalité n'a pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Mais cela parait impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Drago, c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'elle imaginait, parce qu'elle _l'aime_, non ? Il faudra qu'elle parle avec Daphné. Savoir si c'est normal. Si… C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez ?

Après tout, son cœur bat lorsqu'il est près d'elle, tellement plus fort ! Elle sourit, lorsqu'il la taquine, elle se sent heureuse, lorsqu'il la regarde ! C'est certain, n'est-ce pas, ce sont des symptômes qui ne trompent pas… Elle est amoureuse, vraiment. Elle le sait, depuis toute petite, elle ressent tout cela. C'est évident. Alors… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce _rien_ alors qu'ils ont partagé une des choses les plus intimes, les plus fantasmées ?

Elle a envie de pleurer, de se taper la tête contre les murs, de sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, elle n'a pas été assez bien, et que c'est cela qui a tout gâché. Ce serait le plus logique. Vraiment. Oh, Merlin, si Drago acceptait seulement de lui parler. Juste un mot, juste un baiser, juste un sourire ; parce que ça a été bien, tout de même, non ? Pas magique, pas féérique, mais… Mais bien,_ n'est-ce pas ?_

•

- - Daphné ?

Son amie tourne la tête vers elle immédiatement, surprise de la voir aussi tôt dans la Grande Salle ; généralement, il n'y a que Théodore et elle qui sont levés à huit heures et demies, en week-end. Quand elle voit la détresse sur le visage de Pansy, elle se redresse aussitôt, une expression de panique s'installant rapidement sur ses traits.

- - Que se passe-t-il, Pans ?

- - Je crois… Je crois que je ne l'aime pas, Daphné.

Et, aussitôt, la stupéfaction se peint sur son visage.

**Note:**

Si vous voulez lire la lettre de Pansy, c'est un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment pour le concours de Dunne, Lettre à l'avenir. Il s'appelle _Adieu, rêves_. Si vous ne savez pas trop encore ma version de Pansy et l'évolution que je vais lui donner, je vous conseille d'attendre un peu pour lire cet OS, ça sera plus sympa pour vous.

J'espère vraiment vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi votre opinion surtout

Bisous et à bientôt.


	7. Chapter VI - Révélations

Je vous souhaite également une très, très bonne année 2015 ! Mes meilleurs voeux

**Chapitre VI - Révélations**

Il fait frais. Un petit vent effleure leurs épaules dénudées. Elles sont folles, elles aussi, à sortir si peu habillées à la mi-octobre. Elles sont en Écosse, pourtant, elles le savent bien, qu'il fait froid. Seulement, il est vrai, sur le coup de la révélation, sur la déclaration de Pansy, elles doivent avouer qu'elles ont oublié, qu'il y avait du vent. C'est si peu important à ce moment précis.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Les mots roulent sur sa langue, défoncent sa bouche et éclatent dans la réalité, comme des pétards surprises, drôles mais bruyants, affreux, sur le coup. Elle ne l'aime plus. Ah, vraiment, si elle s'attendait à cela, Daphné, en se levant.

Elle a passé la nuit dans les bras de Blaise, ça a été doux et paisible, amoureux. Elle a senti le bonheur irradier dans ses veines, dans son air, dans ses poumons, son cœur, son corps entier. Elle s'est réveillée, ce matin, donc, la joue contre son torse, les lèvres sur sa peau, les siennes, à son amour, posées sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Et ça a quelque chose de magique, d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, pour une nouvelle journée, de cette manière-là. Elle aurait voulu passer sa vie toute entière, ainsi, rien qu'à l'observer, à le regarder, à déceler les nuances de sa peau, les traits de son visage, les plis de ses lèvres. Mais elle est sérieuse, Daphné, et son devoir de métamorphose ne va pas se faire tout seul. Alors elle se relève, va s'asseoir sur les bancs de Serpentard, simple robe blanche sur le corps, et se sert tranquillement un thé à la menthe, toujours, à la menthe, jamais rien d'autre, aux fruits rouges, peut-être, en cas de véritable rupture de stock, d'incapacité totale à lui fournir sa dose de menthe quotidienne. Elle pose à peine son sachet dans sa tasse, de l'eau chaude la remplissant automatiquement, quand Pansy arrive et lâche sa bombe. Quelques minutes après elles sont dehors, leurs tasses fumantes entre les mains, et Daphné se répète :

- Comment ça, tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Et Pansy regarde ailleurs, ne répond pas ; parce que, vraiment, comment l'expliquer ? Comment lui dire que, voilà, il n'y a pas eu cette étincelle, cette explosion dans son cœur, ce bonheur qui mitraille, déraille, envoie au septième ciel. C'était bien, c'était bon, et c'est tout. Alors, elle ne peut pas l'aimer, pas vrai ? Ça ne peut pas être aussi fade, quand l'on s'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elle n'en sait rien, Pansy. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse, si ce n'est de Drago - parce que oui, vraiment, elle l'a aimée, c'est certain, on ne souffre pas autant de ne pas pouvoir tenir la main de quelqu'un quand il n'y a pas une part d'amour là-dedans. Finalement, elle attrape une mèche de cheveux de Daphné, se perd dans les nuances de blonds, et murmure :

- Dis-moi, ça a été beau, ta première fois avec Blaise ?

La jeune fille n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie pour comprendre que oui, ça a été fabuleux. Elle l'a sentie frémir, ses cheveux même se sont ébouriffés à leur pointe au souvenir de leur première nuit ensemble. La voix de Daphné est rêveuse lorsqu'elle répond, plongée dans ses pensées :

- C'était fantastique. On a attendu un petit peu, tu sais, parce qu'on voulait vraiment que cela soit parfait, qu'on soit vraiment amoureux, pas juste attirés l'un par l'autre. Que ce soit une vraie nuit d'amour, pas une simple partie de plaisir, tu comprends ? On connaît toutes les deux très bien Blaise, et pourtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce romantisme de lui, vraiment. Et… et cette nuit-là, Blaise a vraiment fait en sorte que tout soit parfait. Les draps sentaient même la menthe, très légèrement, tu sais comme j'aime cela ; et alors, le _moment_…

Sa voix se suspend alors que son ton devient atrocement grave, que ses prunelles partent dans le vide, dans le lointain ; et Pansy sent qu'elle n'est plus du tout avec elle. Elle ne peut empêcher, mauvaise, envieuse, une pointe de jalousie, énorme, gigantesque, s'implanter dans son cœur, avec toute la violence du monde. Ça a l'air beau, l'amour, le véritable amour, celui qui t'enlève les mots, ne te laisse que des sensations, des souvenirs ; des moments que tu peux revoir à la perfection, de A à Z, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, rien qu'en apercevant quelque chose qui te l'aurait rappelé, instantanément. Elle soupire, Pansy, et relève les yeux vers son amie. Ça lui fait mal au cœur, ce qu'elle voit ; le genre de mal qui t'écrase les organes, qui te laisse le souffle court, qui te fait tourner la tête. _Merlin_.

Daphné a les joues rougies, les yeux luisants, les lèvres humides, entrouvertes. Ses yeux regardent dans le loin, et sont chargés d'érotisme ; Pansy ne sait pas comment la jeune fille fait cela, mais elle n'a jamais vu un regard aussi sensuel que celui-ci. Ses cheveux flottent autour de son visage, portés par le vent, effleurent sa nuque, ses épaules, et ses propres pupilles se perdent dessus, ébahies. _Merlin, qu'elle est belle_. Et Pansy rougit, parce que ce n'est pas normal, de regarder ainsi son amie. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir mal au cœur ainsi, en voyant Daphné aussi fabuleuse. Ce n'est pas normal, vraiment ; c'est juste le contrecoup de cette nuit de plaisir, elle s'imagine trop de choses, trop d'envies. C'est anormal. Qu'elle se taise, maintenant. Ferme les yeux, détourne le regard, redeviens maître de toi-même. _Bordel. _Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, Pansy, elle sait juste que jamais elle n'a trouvé quelqu'un aussi désirable, et ce n'est vraiment pas normal. C'est _Daphné. _Sa meilleure amie. Sa camarade d'enfance. _Une femme_. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Vraiment, entre cela et Drago, aujourd'hui, elle perd la tête.

Daphné n'a rien remarqué de son trouble et, lorsqu'elle revient à elle, ses pommettes battent de loin le pire rougissement de Weasley des six dernières années, et Pansy en rirait presque si elle n'était pas aussi perdue. C'est comique, une Greengrass rouge comme une Weasley ; si peu habituel à sa grâce naturelle. Son amie pose les yeux sur elle et, lentement, son sourcil blond parfaitement épilé s'élève.

- Mais, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle semble avoir oublié la déclaration de Pansy, et cette dernière se dit, presque ironique, qu'elle n'est pas la seule, au moins, à avoir le cerveau complètement retourné. Elle soupire et évite à nouveau le regard de Daphné, doublement gênée ; avant de réaliser la stupidité de sa réaction. Évidemment, qu'elle trouve Daphné belle ! C'est le cas depuis des années, pourquoi panique-t-elle ainsi sur une réaction aussi bénigne ? Cela l'a marqué, qu'elle est magnifique, juste là, parce que le cadre s'y prêtait, parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une Daphné d'ordinaire si pure aussi échevelée, rien que par la pensée. Voilà, c'est tout ; quelle idiote, vraiment, à se prendre la tête ainsi. Le problème, ici, ce n'est pas Daphné, mais Drago ; il faut qu'elle se concentre de nouveau et apporte des réponses à ses questions. Ça n'ira pas, sinon.

- J'ai fait l'amour avec Drago.

Une phrase, et Pansy a réussi à y mettre tout son désespoir, toute sa gêne, toute son incompréhension, toute sa lassitude. J'ai fait l'amour, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour. Tu vois comme c'est triste, Daphné ? Et la brune sait que Daphné a compris, que Daphné voit, car son regard s'est terni, et elle pince des lèvres. Pansy saisit qu'elle se retient de dire quelque chose, une parole peut-être blessante, peut-être horrible ; et elle l'en remercie. Parce que, d'habitude, Daphné dit des phrases, ainsi, sans réaliser leur dureté, sans se rendre compte des conséquences et implications or aujourd'hui, une phrase pareille, Pansy ne sait pas dans quel état elle l'aurait rendue. Une chose est sûre, un jour, c'est une phrase de Daphné qui la tuera ; il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. C'est certain, c'est écrit quelque part, elle en donne sa main à couper.

- Tu regrettes ?

Pansy ne répond pas toute de suite. Regrette-t-elle ? Non. Drago, lui, assurément. Mais, pour le moment, on se fiche de Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois, c'est elle, elle seulement, qui compte. Ne pas penser à l'autre, ne pas penser à lui, oublier et réfléchir, à soi seulement. Regrette-t-elle ? C'était bien, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Au moins, elle est fixée, maintenant, pas vrai ? Et elle songe, tristement, qu'elle aurait peut-être dû faire cela plus tôt, que ça lui aurait évité des douleurs, éviter des agissements stupides. Mais elle arrête de penser, maintenant, et relève la tête vers Daphné, parce que son amie attend une réponse, inquiète ; elle a cette lueur dans ses yeux qui témoignent de son anxiété.

- Non, je ne regrette pas. C'est juste… C'est simplement bizarre, tu sais. C'est un moment que j'ai attendu si longtemps, que j'ai rêvé, souhaité, et on a été littéralement porté par l'envie commune de le faire, Daphné, on en avait vraiment envie, même s'il ne m'aimait pas, il y avait de la… de l'attente sexuelle, tu vois ? Un besoin, un vrai besoin, une passion, une voracité ; ça a vraiment été bien, en soit, l'acte. Mais… Mais voilà, rien d'autre. C'était bon, vraiment bon, plus qu'avec José, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que cela soit dû à l'amour ou ces bêtises. Parce que… Parce que, tu vois, comme tu en parles de… de cette nuit avec Blaise ? Ça ne me fait pas ça, à moi.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que Drago ne t'aime pas comme il le faudrait, Pans' ?

- Non, vraiment. Je… Écoute, c'est stupide, vraiment, digne d'un conte romantique à la Poufsouffle et tout, mais je suis… enfin, je suis persuadée qu'il y a ce déclic, tu sais, ce truc en plus, quand tu le fais avec l'homme que tu aimes vraiment. Et là… Là, rien. Ça veut bien dire ce que cela veut dire, non ?

- Oui. C'est bien, que tu sois fixée. Drago, tu comptes le lui dire comment ?

Les paroles de Daphné sont hachées. Comme lointaines. Comme incertaines. Comme si elle se retenait, encore, de dire tout ce qu'elle pense véritablement. Politiquement correct, sa Daphné, depuis quand ? En tout cas, sa question, c'est une vraie bonne question. Elle ne peut pas lui dire. Drago, il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin de cet amour. Elle est son soutien, toute cette année, sa sécurité, son passe-temps, son apport d'affection, la seule à qui il peut se confier. Est-ce qu'il le fera toujours, si elle lui dit ne plus l'aimer ? Est-ce qu'il comprendra seulement ? Ne pensera-t-il pas qu'elle s'est complètement fichue de lui ? Non, tout de même, il la connaît un minimum, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr. Alors, quoi ? Elle le lui dit ? Oui, non ? Non, oui ? _Merlin_.

- Tu es bien avec lui ? Demande alors Daphné, souriant gentiment.

- Oui.

La réponse fuse, instantanée. Alors le sourire de Daphné s'agrandit - et il parait triste, étrangement, à Pansy. Qu'y a-t-il de triste ?

- Alors dis-lui que tu as réalisé que tu ne lui voues pas l'amour que tu pensais, mais qu'après tout, vous êtes bien ainsi, non ?

Et Pansy hoche la tête, parce que voilà, Daphné a raison, c'est bien plus simple ainsi ; amants mais amis - n'appelle-t-on pas cela une amitié améliorée, dans le roman ? _Sexfriends_, si elle veut être vulgaire - mais jamais, Pansy, du moins elle essaie. C'est bizarre, tout de même. Sexfriends. Pas _amoureuse_. Sexfriends.

•

- T'es partie.

Pansy hausse un sourcil, perdue, avant que sa bouche ne s'écarquille et qu'une main se pose sur ses lèvres - sa main. _Merlin_. Elle est partie, ce matin, comme une voleuse, à peine rhabillée, à peine la nuit terminée, pour parler à Daphné. Et elle voit, dans les yeux de Drago, qu'il en a été vexé. Elle voit, dans ses prunelles, toutes les interrogations qui l'ont assaillie, quand lui s'est détourné d'elle pour s'endormir, sans un mot, une fois leurs cerveaux débarrassés des nuages du septième ciel atteint. Alors, elle ne parvient pas à être désolée et se retient même de lui adresser une moue moqueuse ; il réalise, à présent, n'est-ce pas, l'horreur de cette situation ? Cependant, ses yeux sont toujours posés sur elle, et ils brillent d'un mélange de culpabilité, de gêne, de ressentiment ; et de fatigue, aussi. De plaisir, un peu, heureusement ; cette petite lueur flatteuse qui lui donne le sourire.

- Je m'excuse d'être partie si tu arrêtes de penser que tu as fait la pire - mais la _meilleure_, définitivement - erreur de ta vie, compris ?

Drago sourit maladroitement, apaisé ; elle vient de le complimenter, n'est-ce pas ? De manière nuancée, se jetant des fleurs à elle aussi, mais il faut avouer, ça a été une très bonne nuit, vraiment. Seulement, il ne comprend pas comment elle le prend aussi bien. Elle l'aime, non ? Et, généralement, faire l'amour avec un homme qui ne vous aime pas, cela ne rend pas aussi heureux ; Pansy a toujours été étrange, certes, mais ici, cela dépasse l'entendement. Il se rappelle, avec une certaine honte, la douleur dans les yeux d'Astoria - _pauvre Astoria _- lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur lui, le lendemain d'une union charnelle. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, elle par amour, lui par plaisir, et Drago a vu la souffrance l'atteindre de plein de fouet lorsque, le lendemain matin, Astoria a réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait, et le mur devant laquelle leur relation - à peine effleurée de l'esprit par Drago - se trouvait ; c'était une nuit, un soir, un plaisir, et cela fait mal, quand on aime, de s'en rendre compte. Il s'en est voulu, en voyant cette lueur, Drago ; il s'en est voulu si fort, et il s'est promis, au fond, de ne jamais recommencer cette bêtise. Pourtant, voilà, pire encore qu'avec la douce Astoria, il l'a fait avec sa meilleure amie, folle de lui. Dans le genre salaud, Drago s'impose, haut la main ; si peu fier de l'être.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demande-t-il alors, prenant la main gauche de Pansy dans la sienne, jouant distraitement avec ses doigts.

Pansy grimace et passe sa main droite, nerveusement, dans ses cheveux bruns, très courts, tirant vers le noir - tout penche vers le noir, d'ailleurs, chez elle, à part son teint de peau, blanc comme la lune, quoique moins que Daphné, mais Daphné, elle est rosée, au moins, c'est tellement plus beau. Elle dégage sa main gauche de la poigne de Drago et, brusquement, encadre son visage de ses paumes. Elle le fixe, vrille ses yeux noirs dans ses océans grisés, et murmure :

- Tu sais, tu vas me prendre pour une idiote. Pour une gamine. Pour une indécise. Pour une manipulatrice. Pour une salope. Pour…

- Parle, Pansy.

Elle a une moue boudeuse. Il a interrompu sa tirade, si théâtrale, si pleine de sens, si belle, si énumérée comme il faut, bien en gradation. C'est un chef-d'œuvre du parler, vraiment, quel talent, quelle actrice, quelle mise en scène, quel don ; vraiment, Pansy._Parle ! _Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Impatient, impatient qu'il est, tellement, son Drago.

- Je ne t'aime pas, en vrai. Je… J'ai fantasmé trop longtemps mon amour d'enfance, je me suis complètement embourbée dans cette idée, je me suis assurée être folle de toi mais… Mais non, Drake, je ne t'aime pas.

Il m'observe, ébahi ; porte la main à son cœur, recule, s'exclame, s'écrie _Oh, mon cœur, trahi par ma mie je suis !_ Et Pansy éclate de rire. Qu'il est bête, son Drago. Elle peut voir le soulagement briller dans ses yeux ; parce que c'est plus sain, quand même, ainsi. C'est mieux, pour lui. Pour elle, aussi, surtout. Alors, il la serre dans ses bras, ébouriffe ses cheveux, embrasse sa tempe et murmure :

- C'était génial, tu sais ?

Elle lève les yeux et, faussement arrogante, répond qu'évidemment, c'était génial, c'était elle. Drago secoue la tête, amusé, puis reprend un air sérieux, d'un instant à l'autre ; ses yeux s'obscurcissent, ses lèvres se pincent, ses traits se figent. Pansy le fixe, anxieuse. C'est généralement très mauvais, lorsqu'il fait cette tête-là. Que s'est-il passé, en trois secondes, pour qu'il change ainsi ? Elle hésite à se retourner et regarder qui serait derrière elle, mais le regard de Drago est vrillé dans les siens, et elle est persuadée, au fond, qu'il n'y a personne derrière, que c'est bien elle, le problème. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu es certaine ? Et… ça va ? Je veux dire, ça ne te fait rien, de réaliser, qu'en fait, eh bien, tu ne… tu ne m'aimes pas ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'on arrête tout ? Parce que…

Pansy lève immédiatement la main, l'interrompant. Elle a le regard fixe, dur. Alors quoi, il pense qu'elle marche comme cela ? Elle l'a juré, non, qu'elle serait l'amour, le soutien dont il aurait besoin cette année ? Parce que, ça y est, elle a réalisé que ce n'est pas lui, l'homme de sa vie, elle est censée avoir pensé à se détourner, à l'abandonner, parce que sa besogne est terminée ? Il a vraiment une aussi basse estime de son amitié que cela ? Pansy a presque envie de l'agresser du regard, à cet instant, de lui montrer physiquement combien elle est en colère ; parce que, vraiment, elle ne pense pas qu'il y ait meilleure amie qu'elle. Elle a toujours été là pour lui. Toujours. Même lorsqu'il a été le pire des salauds, même lorsque ses paroles taquines sonnaient trop vraies pour qu'elle puisse passer outre, même lorsqu'il ne la regardait qu'à peine, même lorsqu'il l'utilisait devant tout le monde, parce que_c'est si drôle, Pansy. _Drago semble comprendre ce regard car son visage se déride un peu et il saisit la main de son amie, la serrant trop fort.

- Je ne doute absolument pas de ton amitié, de tes promesses. C'est juste que, tu sais, maintenant que tu as mis au clair tes sentiments, tu veux peut-être, je ne sais pas, profiter ? Je me dis juste que tu n'as certainement pas envie de rester avec moi, juste par sécurité ou je ne sais quelle autre raisons nous nous sommes fixés au départ.

Pansy lui fait un petit sourire indulgent et tapote gentiment sa joue.

- Ah, mais, mon petit Drago, où pourrais-je trouver un homme pour profiter aussi doué que toi au lit, tu me le dis ?

Pour toutes réponses, Drago éclate de rire.


	8. Chapter VII - Moments de vie

**Diantre je suis en retard, excusez-moi excusez-moi, et profitez de ces deux chapitres que j'aime de tout mon coeur. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Pensez à reviewez, c'est le plaisir d'un auteur promis je vous réponds dès que possible !**

**Bonne lecture, mes chouchous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII – Moments de vie <strong>

Je ne l'aime pas. _Je ne l'aime pas._ Les mots coulent sur sa langue, se heurtent à son palais alors que Pansy les répète, toujours aussi incrédule. Elle a beau en avoir parlé à Daphné, puis à Drago, puis encore à Blaise et Théodore - _c'est toujours nous qu'on met à part, je dis non ! Stop aux discriminations ! C'est parce que Blaise est noir, et moi asocial, pas vrai ? Bande de chacals ! - _elle a encore du mal à y croire elle-même. Après tout, c'est si dur de se dire, voilà, l'homme que je pensais hier encore aimer plus que de raison n'est finalement qu'un garçon parmi les autres, le meilleur ami de ma vie, et non son amant pour l'éternité. Il y a comme un vide, dans sa poitrine, un gros point d'interrogation dans son esprit. Son cerveau n'a pas encore tout assimilé, elle suppose. C'est inattendu, après tout.

- Arrête d'y penser, murmure alors une voix grave au creux de son oreille alors que deux bras pâles viennent entourer ses épaules, plus tu y penses, plus tu te poses des questions, tu doutes, tu regrettes, tu te persuades que c'est une erreur et qu'en fait, tu l'aimes fort, fort, fort, mais tu sais très bien, au fond de toi, qu'il n'en est rien. Alors, arrête d'y penser, amour.

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel et penche la tête pour caler sa nuque contre l'épaule de l'homme derrière elle. Théodore lui fait un bisou dans le cou, et la jeune fille s'attire aussitôt des regards meurtriers de la bande de filles qui passent devant eux. Elle a un grand sourire amusé en entendant les messes basses outrées des jeunes demoiselles.

- Elle ne sort pas avec Malefoy elle ?

- Si ! Et regarde comment elle se vautre dans les bras de Nott !

- Personnellement, si Zach pense même à toucher Melissa aussi intimement, c'est clairement fini !

- Mais ils sont juste meilleurs amis, non ?

- Euh, objection ! Zach et moi aussi, avant, on était juste meilleurs amis.

- Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est vraiment pas correct comment ils se comportent. Vous pensez que Malefoy le sait que… ?

La jeune fille s'interrompt brutalement en voyant Drago devant elle, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Pansy se mord la lèvre supérieure, retenant son éclat de rire. Elle pressent qu'elle va adorer la scène qui va suivre ; et rien que la mine gênée de la Serdaigle à l'instant même est mémorable en lui-même. Elle entend tout juste Théodore lui murmurer _ça va être drôle _avant que Drago ne s'approche de la jeune fille et lui saisisse le visage entre ses deux doigts.

- Mary, car il s'agit bien de ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?, Mary donc, n'aie crainte, petite beauté, je n'ai aucun doute en ma Pansy, elle est bien trop amourachée de moi pour risquer de perdre mes faveurs, n'en doutes pas. Et, au cas où cela ne te convainque pas, au cas où ton petit minois s'inquiétât encore pour moi, sache que je n'ai aucune peur à avoir venant de Théodore ; Nott est aussi hétéro que Moldubec chante bien.

Alors que la bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvre sous le coup de la surprise, Théodore s'exclame aussitôt un _Hé ! Non ! _tonitruant, d'une voix outrée, choquée, scandalisée - faussement ? Le fou rire de Pansy, qu'elle ne peut décidément plus retenir, redouble en voyant la réaction de chacun d'eux. Millicent, arrivée sur ces entre faits, porte une main à son cœur et se tourne aussitôt vers Théo.

- Quoi ! Toi ! Homo ! Mais alors ! Tous ces faux espoirs que tu m'as insufflé, tous ces _mon amour _susurrés, toutes ces incitations à une relation partagée ; ce n'était que du vent ?

- Mais, enfin, Millicent, tu n'as jamais remarqué que Gregory était toujours derrière toi chaque fois où des mots d'amour sortaient de la bouche de notre cher petit Nott ? S'exclame alors Drago, le regard vrillé vers elle, les lèvres déformées par des prémices de rire.

Aussitôt, les yeux de leur camarade s'emplit de larmes et elle se cache le visage entre les mains, sanglotant un _comment as-tu pu !_ tandis que tous les regards des personnes se tournent vers un Théodore rouge de honte, de rire, de gêne, de tout ; Pansy a le souffle court, les yeux ruisselants de larmes et ne peut qu'observer son ami s'enfoncer peu à peu et Millicent faire briller ses dons d'actrice - et quelle actrice !

- Mais… Mais je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime les femmes !

- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu n'aies eu aucune petite amie ces six dernières années ? Vous ne trouvez pas cela louche, vous ? S'amuse alors à déclamer Drago, le regard moqueur posé sur Théodore, qui se décompose.

_Ah le con ! _Franchement, il n'y a qu'un Serpentard pour ressortir des dossiers aussi douloureux lors d'une taquinerie aussi ridicule. C'est bon, il l'a compris, plus jamais il n'embrasse le cou de Pansy en public, plus jamais il ne remet sa crédibilité en doute ; il faut vraiment ressortir l'affaire de la vie romantique aussi plate que les blagues de Flitwick ? Théodore jette un regard mauvais à son ami, ainsi qu'à Pansy qui s'amuse considérablement, il préfère se tourner vers Millicent - _elle lui paiera, cette imbécile, à faire semblant de pleurer ! Cinquante milles points en plus dans le rôle sadique, à ce niveau là ! - _et lui prend lentement la main, qu'il retire de son visage. Il saisit ensuite de son autre main libre le visage de son amie et essuie du pouce les fausses larmes, créant un semblant de sensibilité et de romantisme pour faire leur public l'aimer un peu plus. Il la regarde avec des yeux qu'il espère pleins d'amour et lui murmure, faussement attristé :

- Je suis déçu que tu aies pu croire les imbécillités d'un homme tel que Malefoy alors que je m'acharne chaque jour qui passe à te montrer combien je t'aime, dans l'espoir que tu acceptes de partager ma vie, au moins quelques instants. J'ai le cœur brisé, le cœur en lambeaux, l'espoir ravagé… Mais, chut, ne dis rien. J'ai très bien compris. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais assez pour être capable de passer au-dessus des rumeurs qui circuleront sur nous, et cela ne peut que mal finir ; il vaut mieux en rester là, et je pleurerais des jours durant cet amour mort-né, cette relation envisagée et fantasmée, mais la douleur me passera, car chaque jour qui passe, j'aurais au moins le bonheur de t'avoir en tant qu'amie, la meilleure qui soit.

Un grand silence se fait suite à la déclaration de Théodore, et il doit retenir un sourire fier, effronté ; car, Merlin, il a été brillant. Il détourne son regard des yeux amusés de Millicent, qui arbore un sourire faussement touché, et se tourne vers Malefoy, un air provoquant au visage. Ce dernier fait une petite courbette et applaudit lentement, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Pansy n'est plus qu'une flaque de larmes de rire sur les pierres grises de Poudlard. Les autres élèves observent tous Théodore avec une surprise gigantesque, et il a envie de rire en voyant des lueurs niaises dans le regard de certaines demoiselles.

- Quel talent, mesdames, messieurs, je me suis fait littéralement explosé. J'admire, cher Nott, j'admire.

Et Théodore ne peut qu'éclater de rire tandis que Millicent lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, parce que quand même, _c'était une sacrée déclaration, mon puceau à moi ! _

_Ah, vraiment, _songe Pansy en s'essuyant les yeux, la hanche entourée des bras de Drago_, si les imbéciles à Potter voyaient la bande de déglingués que nous sommes, ils se remettraient en question, les Gryffons. _

•

Un mois. C'est le temps qui lui reste avant de retourner au Manoir, d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'affronter sa mère, son père, ses échecs constants, cuisants, de bien les sentir s'incruster dans chaque pore de sa peau. Un mois pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle idée, époustouflante. Et rien, absolument rien. En même temps, il n'a pas trop eu le temps de penser à tout cela, ces derniers jours, avec Pansy, leur couple, Théodore et ses piques incessantes, ces groupies jalouses à essayer de ruiner leur relation factice – si elles savaient ! Non, vraiment, il n'a eu le temps de rien. Mais comment expliquer cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _Pardonnez-moi, je mettais trop d'énergie à faire correctement l'amour à ma petite-amie pour penser convenablement à un moyen de tuer Dumbledore vous comprendrez certainement_.

Merlin, s'il continue ainsi, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il finisse en biscuits pour hiboux à la fin de l'année et il irait même plus rapidement en se transformant de lui-même des maintenant. Il faut absolument qu'il se reprenne en main. Il faut qu'il trouve.

Il faut qu'il tue Dumbledore.

Il passe des heures entières dans la Salle sur Demande, en espérant que cette dernière lui souffle la réponse. Désespéré, il a même essayé de marcher trois fois devant lui en songeant _comment tuer Dumbledore_. Il n'a jamais vu aussi stupide que lui - et la Salle sur Demande s'est bien gardée d'ouvrir ses portes. Malgré tout, il est toujours à l'affût d'une moindre réponse. Il n'y a rien. Aucune solution. Aucune idée. Le vide total, complet ; il ne s'est jamais senti aussi frustré.

Il déambule à grands pas nerveux dans la Salle, ses yeux se posant à chaque endroit possible de la pièce ; des objets perdus, cassés, inutilisés s'y entassent. Peut-être, là-dedans, une solution. Salle sur Demande, s'il te plait. Du doigt, il effleure un livre à la tranche rouge sang, et grogne en sentant son doigt lui piquer. Il le dégage du livre et soupire en voyant la perle de sang qui pointe à son extrémité. Un livre dévoreur de sang ; qu'il est ardu d'en déterminer le sujet, vraiment. Et en quoi, sincèrement, en quoi va me servir un simple vampire dans ma manœuvre, dis-moi ? Drago ferme brièvement les yeux et se détourne de l'ouvrage. Il devient fou. Il parle à une salle.

Il a pensé que tout avouer à Pansy le soulagerait, et s'il est vrai que cela lui a allégé l'esprit quelque temps, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi sénile que maintenant. Il ne peut pas tout lui dire. Elle ne peut pas réfléchir avec lui. C'est simplement son soutien moral ; et lui, véritablement, ce dont il a besoin à cet instant, c'est d'une tête, une sacrée tête sans sentiments, qui soit capable de regarder chacun de ces objets et d'imaginer une manière de s'en servir efficace. Pas que Pansy soit stupide, vraiment, mais... Merlin, c'est Granger qui lui faudrait, cette satané Granger, bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien. C'est évident, si elle n'avait pas été une de ces sang-de-bourbes, Granger aurait été réquisitionnée pour ces capacités par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, quelque part, c'est dégradant d'imaginer cela, quand lui n'a été choisi que pour humilier sa famille de fond en comble, parce qu'il n'est évidemment pas assez doué.

Le jeune homme serre brusquement les dents alors que son poing va brutalement s'écraser contre le mur de la Salle sur Demande, qui s'est amolli immédiatement en sentant le geste de Drago venir. Il sent sa main s'enfoncer et le papier peint se déformer avec elle. Merlin. Même la Salle sur Demande le juge trop faible pour pouvoir donner un pauvre coup de poing.

C'est un cas désespéré.

Et alors que cette phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit, Drago sort à pas précipités de la pièce, cette putain de pièce qui lui retourne l'esprit et l'estomac, pièce dont il claque violemment la porte, et descend à toute allure les escaliers. Il se fige lorsque, arrivé au deuxième étage, il voit la bande à Potter pas très loin ; il va certainement croiser leur chemin et, non, vraiment, il n'en a pas la force, pas la foi, il risque de s'effondrer devant eux d'un instant à l'autre. Aussi, précipitamment, il fait un tour sur lui-même, regardant les salles qui l'entourent, et il n'hésite qu'une demi-seconde en voyant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Au moins, ici, ils ne le trouveront pas.

Alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui et se permet un soupir soulagé, Mimi Geignarde débarque brusquement et se plante au-dessus de lui, ses deux grands yeux encadrés de lunettes à quelques centimètres de lui. Drago retient un hurlement mal placé - et surtout très peu féminin - et se contente de faire un pas en arrière en lui adressant un regard méprisant. Puis, sans plus se sentir concerné, il l'évite et va s'asseoir contre un robinet, les yeux fermés, pensif. Il va s'en sortir comment, lui, maintenant ?


	9. Chapter VIII - Salaud

**Chapitre VIII – Salaud **

C'est le début de la fin. Demain, il est de retour au Manoir. Demain, il se fait torturer du bout des cheveux aux ongles de ses doigts de pieds. Merlin. Ce n'est pourtant pas si dur, non, de tuer un homme ? Il a pensé à tout, vraiment. Le poison, le baiser tueur, une bague ensorcelée, même un Avada Kedavra direct, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Loin d'être discret, terriblement efficace. Il espère que son père aura amassé du matériel utilisable. Peut-être que Barjow aura refait son stock, qu'il aura des objets lui hurlant « c'est moi qu'il te faut ! ». Il soupire. Frémit, en sentant Pansy glisser ses bras autour de son cou et poser sa tête sur son crâne.

- Arrête de réfléchir, ton cerveau fume.

Il sourit devant le ridicule de la phrase et se retire légèrement de l'étreinte. Pansy le laisse faire, se redressant et croisant des bras ; elle pose sur lui un regard inquiété et Drago s'en veut de ne pas avoir été plus discret. Si elle sait pertinemment que son aide n'est pas suffisante, que Drago ne pense plus à la manière de réaliser sa mission devant elle, le jeune homme tente de lui cacher à quel point cela est difficile pour qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. C'est raté, évidemment.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'y arrives plus, comme ça ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas su t'aider comme il faut. J'aurais aimé... J'aurais aimé faire plus, tu sais ? Après tout, je suis déjà au courant, tu pourrais en discuter plus avec moi, non ? Tu le faisais au début, pourquoi...

- C'est trop dangereux. Et pour toi, et pour moi.

- Par le string de la vierge Morgane, mais évidemment que c'est dangereux, le principe même de ce que tu fais l'es ! En quoi, vraiment, je te le demande, en quoi, au nom de Merlin, en quoi en parler le rendrait encore plus dangereux ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, pas vrai ?

Drago lève les yeux au ciel et n'adresse aucun regard à Pansy, jouant avec une peluche des couvertures grises de la salle commune, ornant un des canapés verts, comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle ne lui avait rien dit. Pansy se retient de hurler et de le prendre par les épaules, mais ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle serre fortement les poings. Non, vraiment, elle va étriper cet imbécile. Un seul mot de travers et...

- Tu es ridicule, Pansy.

La claque fuse sans qu'il ne l'ait pressentie. Généralement, il les voit venir, ces dernières. Il y a une longue dispute avant, un vrai propos déplacé, une fille au cœur brisé derrière. Peut-être que sa phrase réunissait les trois, tout compte fait. On ne sait jamais, avec les filles ; elles sont si sensibles.

- Va te faire voir, Drago ! Et, tu sais quoi, débrouille toi tout seul, hors de question que je t'aide en quoique ce soit si c'est pour que tu me traites comme cela. Tu as cru quoi, Malefoy, que j'étais un elfe de maison ? « Tu es ridicule, Pansy » ! Mais, au nom de Merlin, pour qui tu m'as prise ! Je suis ton amie, espèce d'imbécile, évidemment que je vais m'inquiéter et vouloir t'aider plus. C'est le principe de l'amitié, tu comprends, ça, ou c'est trop compliqué pour une petite chose sans cœur ? Et puis, c'est fini, j'en ai marre moi, de me donner à trente milles pourcent dans notre amitié et de ne recevoir que des réflexions comme ça. Ton passetemps du dimanche soir, tu te le trouveras ailleurs ; Astoria sera ravie de remplir cette fonction ! Moi, je te laisse te débrouiller et je retourne à une vie totalement sans soucis, hein, vu qu'apparemment, c'est trop dangereux autrement.

Ébahi, une main toujours sur la joue, Drago observe Pansy lâcher toute sa colère, son impuissance et sa frustration en une diatribe des plus désordonnée qui soit. Lorsqu'elle a fini, il demeure un instant silencieux, l'observant, les yeux noirs, les cheveux désordonnés, les lèvres pincées. Eh bien, par Merlin. Légèrement hagard, il se retrouve comme un idiot à reprendre un de ses propos :

- Astoria n'est pas une salope.

Quand il voit Pansy perdre ses couleurs et ses yeux s'humidifier brutalement, Drago se rend brusquement compte de la bêtise qu'il vient de dire. Il se relève aussitôt et veut s'approcher de Pansy, lui murmurer que ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'il ne l'a même pas pensé, que Merlin, il n'y penserait jamais, que tous ses propos se déformaient, qu'il rectifiait juste la manière de parler d'Astoria et si peu d'elle, il veut lui affirmer tout cela, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains tremblantes de désolation, seulement cette dernière recule prestement et lui adresse un regard meurtrier.

- Va crever, Malefoy.

•

Astoria n'est pas une salope. Astoria n'est pas une salope. Astoria n'est pas une salope.

Mais toi, si.

N'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il pense, pas vrai, Pansy ? Astoria non, toi si. Astoria, elle l'aime, elle prend du plaisir à simplement lui parler. Toi, ça t'amuse de le baiser, parce que c'est le meilleur au lit. Toi, tu le fais parce que tu t'ennuies certains soirs, et qu'il en a besoin. Besoin. Ce sont les prostituées qui se vendent pour remplir les besoins d'un homme, tu ne le sais donc pas, Pansy ? Pansy, ma Pansy, ma pauvre petite Pansy.

C'est dur, pas vrai, de tout se prendre dans la figure. Ah, les hommes, vraiment. Ils ne savent pas s'y prendre avec les femmes. Ils ne savent pas être délicats, ils ne savent pas être sensibles. Ce sont des brutes, des mots sans pudeur qu'ils jettent aux visages - et ça fait tellement plus mal que lorsqu'une fille quelconque te les crache. Parce que c'est un homme, parce que ce n'est pas une insulte pour rire, parce qu'il le pense vraiment ; ne l'a-t-il pas dit si inconsciemment ?

Tu es une salope, Pansy.

Tu as mal, d'y penser ? Il fallait y réfléchir avant, ma petite. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu pensais vraiment que c'était normal de faire l'amour à son meilleur ami sans en être amoureuse, juste pour le plaisir ? Tu pensais réellement que toute la vision des choses ne changerait pas ? Oh, Pansy, Pansy, tu es si crédule, si naïve ; grandis, enfin, c'est à Daphné le rôle de la petite insouciante. Toi, tu es mâture, réaliste, terre-à-terre, tu sais les choses, tu les vois, les comprends. Comment as-tu pu t'aveugler à ce point ?

C'est triste, ma Pansy, vraiment.

Tu devrais arrêter l'amour, tu sais ? Arrêter l'amitié aussi. Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, regarde, ton meilleur ami te prend pour une prostituée. Si ça ne veut pas tout dire, ma chérie. Tu es incapable d'être normale. Tu seras toujours différente d'eux. Tu te souviens quand, enfants, ils avaient tous ce petit lien, cette facilité à tous bien s'entendre, à se comprendre, à ce que tout découle logiquement dès qu'il fallait organiser un jeu ? Et que toi, toi, petite Pansy, avec tes rubans dans les cheveux, tu étais en décalé, tu étais la petite fille toujours en trop, celle pour qui on rajoutait un rôle dans les histoires, parce que voilà, tu es là maintenant, on ne peut pas juste t'oublier, mais tu étais si peu prévue que tout l'ordre se déstructure et se fissure. As-tu déjà imaginé leur vie si tu n'avais pas été là ? En seriez-vous là, toi petit chien de Drago, tous proches et pourtant un peu éclatés ? Abîmés ? C'est triste, vraiment. Et tout cela pourquoi, déjà ? Ah oui, le vrai Amour, le grand Amour, celui que l'on ne ressent qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ta passion pour Drago ; ça te fait doucement rire, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne rigole pas trop, chérie, parce qu'à présent, tu ne l'aimes plus, il ne t'aime pas, personne ne t'aime, t'aimes-tu toi-même ?

C'est triste, Pansy.

•

Elle n'est pas sortie du dortoir depuis ce matin. Elle ne pleure pas, elle ne crie pas. Elle est simplement amorphe sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son album photo, sur ses souvenirs. Pathétique.

Cet album, c'est Astoria qui le lui a offert, l'année dernière. Il y a des photos qu'elle a récoltées, de leurs enfances, des goûters chez Maman-Ci, Maman-Ça, et des centaines, des dizaines, tant d'autres clichés qu'elle a elle-même, sa petite Serdaigle, prises durant ces dernières années. Elle adore cela, Astoria, la photo, la peinture, l'art : un peu comme sa sœur. Avec un petit sourire, caressant du doigt une photographie où les deux sœurs l'observent, les joues dévorées par un sourire éclatant, Pansy se remémore ce tableau d'elles deux qu'Astoria lui a offert, cette peinture de Daphné et elle, jeunes et heureuses, mains dans la main. Un tableau sublime. Vraiment, Astoria lui a offert tellement de souvenirs, tellement de moyens d'avoir tous ses amis près d'elle, toujours. Lentement, ses doigts tournent la page et Pansy pouffe en voyant la nouvelle image.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

La jeune fille sursaute, relève brusquement la tête pour voir Blaise devant lui, un rictus amusé déformant ses lèvres. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et, faussement sèche, sa voix claque :

- Tu aurais pu t'annoncer. On ne t'éduque pas, chez toi ?

Il éclate de rire et se laisse tomber sur son lit, ses mains prenant d'autorité l'album qu'elle a dans les mains.

- Ce sont des photos ?

- Brillante déduction, Zabini.

Il hausse un sourcil, m'observe d'un air menaçant avant qu'un rire ne se forme sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne lui offre un petit clin d'œil rieur. Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et ne dit rien lorsqu'il effleure des doigts la photographie de Daphné et elle, en silence.

- Astoria ?

Sa voix s'élève finalement et Pansy ne répond rien, elle ne s'en donne même pas la peine tant la réponse est évidente, et se contente de tourner la page, lentement, précautionneusement. Sur le prochain cliché, on retrouve l'origine de ses maux les plus profonds. Drago, les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'aujourd'hui, est adossé à la balustrade de chez elle, de cette manière nonchalante, qu'il adore aborder. Cette photo, fort cliché, s'agite d'un petit vent qui fait bouger ses cheveux blonds faiblement. On peut voir un verre d'une boisson opaque entre ses longs doigts fins, et un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres. Pansy suit du regard ce sourire qui se forme lentement sur son sauvage, suit ces yeux qui, de regardant dans le lointain, finissent par se poser sur la jeune fille, magnifique dans une longue robe verte, lui fait signe, le saluant, tombent sur elle donc, suit ce regard qui s'achève sur un clin d'œil aguicheur et qui avait fait battre son cœur, très fort, trop fort. C'est Astoria qui a pris ce cliché lors du bal de Noël, l'année dernière, organisé par les Malefoy de manière tout à fait officielle. Tout allait bien, à ce moment-là. Tellement mieux, en tout cas.

- Pansy ?

Elle relève la tête, soupire, adresse un petit regard à Blaise. Il ne regrette pas, lui, ces temps-là ? Ces moments où la vie était simple, où il fallait seulement s'inquiéter de bien se tenir dans la salle principale pour se lâcher comme les bêtes non civilisées qu'ils sont dans leur salon privé. Ces moments où, dignes un instant, ils franchissaient la porte de la suite de Drago en éclatant de rire, en se charriant, en se balançant des confettis dessus, juste rieurs, heureux, comme n'importe quels autres enfants sur cette Terre. Et maintenant… Maintenant, ça se fissure de partout. Maintenant, Drago a une image décadente d'elle. Maintenant, Blaise et Daphné s'entourent d'une bulle protectrice, qui les éloigne d'eux, et qui leur assure une vision du monde enfantine et doucereuse – Blaise peut-être moins, mais Pansy sait que Daphné s'y noie dangereusement. Et puis…

- Pansy !

La brune sent deux mains encadrer son visage et, en quelques secondes, Blaise l'a tournée vers lui et a planté ses deux yeux noirs dans les siens. Ses sourcils épais sont froncés, de l'inquiétude brille dans ses prunelles, et de la colère, aussi, surtout.

- J'en ai vraiment, vraiment, assez, Pansy. Ça fait deux trois mois que je me tais, que je ne dis rien, parce que Daphné me l'a fait promettre, parce que tu voulais te gérer toute seule, parce que tu es une grande fille et que je ne dois pas outrepasser mon simple statut d'ami. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Pour de vrai. Alors on va sortir de ce dortoir, franchement ça pue le parfum de Millicent, c'est une horreur, on va se prendre une petite boisson tranquille aux cuisines et, toi et moi, on va parler. Longuement, de fond en comble, absolument tout. Ta vie, ma vie et quand on en ressort, ma chérie, tu as un sourire de folie sur le visage, tu m'as comprise ?

Pansy secoue la tête, les yeux humides, un rire étirant ses lèvres. _Blaise, vraiment._

_•_

- Alors ?

- Alors, rien. Elle ne peut pas lui dire, pas vrai ? Elle l'a promis à Drago, Pansy, et s'est simplement maintenant, attablée aux tables de la cuisine, qu'elle le réalise. Elle ne peut rien dire. Blaise la fixe, silencieusement, quelques instants durant, avant de soupirer brusquement.

- Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?

- Écoute, c'est compliqué…

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Pansy, thé fumant devant elle, l'observe en silence, attendant sa réaction. Il se contente de tourner distraitement une cuillère dans sa tasse, du bout des doigts. Elle détache alors son regard du basané et pose des prunelles agacées sur la tige de métal qui cogne bruyamment contre la porcelaine.

- C'est un comble tout de même, que nous, sorciers, ne soyons pas capables de faire taire des bruits aussi inutiles et désagréables que celui-ci.

- C'est une tentative pitoyable de détournement de conversation, mais dans mon incommensurable grandeur d'âme, je ne dirais que ceci : On occupe nos chercheurs à des inventions bien plus pratiques.

- Comme quoi ? Le sortilège qui décapsule automatiquement les bouteilles ? C'est évident que ce sort est d'une importance capitale !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Pans, il sauve la vie, quand tu n'as pas les pensées claires, en plein milieu de soirées.

Un soupçon de rire traverse les lèvres de la jeune Serpentard avant que le silence ne retombe sur le couple d'amis. Blaise plisse les yeux, puis saisit sa main et murmure :

- Dis-moi simplement ce que tu peux, Pansy. Mais raconte-moi.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas évident, tu sais. Je ne peux pas tout dire… Ça te paraitra terriblement incomplet, et je sens d'ici la frustration énorme que ça t'apportera, Blaise.

- Fais ce que tu peux.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, ne tente pas de le convaincre davantage. C'est une tête de mule, Blaise, pire que Drago, et rien n'y pourra changer. Elle n'a plus qu'à trouver une manière subtile de lui faire comprendre tous ses soucis, toute la complexité de l'histoire, sans en dire trop.

- Très bien. Tant pis pour toi.

- Tu es mon amie, Pansy. Tu veux vraiment m'embarrasser d'une grande et belle déclaration d'amitié, là, pour t'assurer que je fais ça en toute connaissance de causes et sans regrets ?

Elle sourit franchement, cette fois. Puis, elle baisse les yeux vers le liquide qui fume dans sa tasse de porcelaine, et soupire.

- C'est compliqué, tu sais. Et je ne peux même pas te raconter la base de tout cela. Il faut juste que tu saches que Drago vit un truc affreux, en ce moment, vraiment terrible, mais qu'il ne peut pas nous en parler à tous, parce que cela serait bien trop dangereux. Moi-même, je l'ai complètement forcé. Il ne voulait rien me dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'éloignait de nous, il voulait nous protéger. Il n'a jamais su faire les choses simplement, pas vrai ? Et, enfin, je l'ai dit, je lui ai fait avouer tout cela. Il en avait tellement besoin, tu aurais vu, Blaise, le soulagement ! Il faut que tu le comprennes, Blaise. C'est vraiment horrible. Toujours est-il que je me pensais amoureuse, tu le sais bien. Alors, tu vois, je voulais tout faire pour l'aider au mieux. Et quand j'ai compris que je m'étais bercée d'illusions quant à mes sentiments pour lui, j'ai continué à lui apporter le… le même genre de soutien. C'est mon meilleur ami avant tout, tu le sais, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Et si cela lui permettait d'oublier, une ou deux heures seulement, l'horreur qu'il vivait, alors…

Elle hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de thé.

- Seulement… Seulement, Drago étant Drago, il ne me disait pas tout. Et je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui. Du coup, j'ai voulu l'y pousser, tu sais, à me faire des confidences, à me faire totalement confiance. Et la discussion s'est enflammée. Il m'a traitée comme de la merde, comme il le fait devant tout le monde, sauf que nous n'étions que tous les deux. Il m'a traitée comme une moins que rien, Blaise ! Je suis sa meilleure amie, j'ose m'inquiéter pour lui et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire rembarrer et me faire traiter de _salope ! _

- Eh bien. On peut dire que vous aimez les trucs compliqués, vous deux. Mais, Pansy, franchement, tu le connais aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, que moi, cet imbécile. Tu sais très bien que son cerveau ne réfléchit pas suffisamment rapidement pour réaliser toute la teneur des mots qu'il crache. Il est tellement habitué à dire des conneries aux Têtes-à-Claques-En-Or, qui réfléchissent aussi clairement que Crabbe et Vincent, qu'il se met à faire de même avec tout le monde – déformation professionnelle, tu comprends. Faut ne pas trop lui en demander, à ce gars.

- Enfin tout de même ! Il m'a traitée de… Blaise, il m'a…

- Je sais. Et je sais que ça te restera en travers de la gorge longtemps. Mais tu n'en es pas une, d'accord ? Loin de là. Parce que, ma chérie, si toi tu es une putain, alors que tu profites simplement d'une relation améliorée avec un homme que tu as aimé, tu m'expliques ce que sont les nanas qui se font un mec chaque semaine ?

Elle pouffe brusquement, s'étranglant avec sa gorgée de thé.

- En effet, je n'ai pas encore atteint ce stade. Imagine la tête de mes parents si… Oh, non, encore mieux ! Imagine la terreur que deviendrait Daphné, si elle me voyait ainsi !

- Salazar tout puissant ! Je préfère ne pas imaginer, je crois ! frissonne-t-il brusquement, un sourire mi moqueur, mi effrayé aux lèvres.

Elle est peut-être la plus belle et gentille du monde, sa Daphné, quand elle s'énerve, il vaut mieux être du bon côté.

- Tu sais, plus les jours passent, et plus je me dis que, notre Daphné, c'est une bombe à retardement. Elle amasse, elle entasse, elle ignore, elle oublie un jour, tout va lui remonter dans la gorge, tout va lui saturer l'esprit, et elle va exploser.

- Ce jour-là, j'espère être très, très loin.

- Elle ne va pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est de pire en pire, je crois. Elle m'a promis qu'elle fait des efforts mais… Enfin, tu sais, la situation est encore plus horrible chaque jour, alors c'est tellement plus simple pour elle de s'enfermer dans son beau monde.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Blaise.

- Me dire que vous m'aimez, fort, très fort, par exemple ? s'exclame alors une voix grave, légèrement amusée.

Surprise, Pansy se tourne brusquement vers l'individu en trop et s'apprête à le rembarrer méchamment, son nez plissé de d'insatisfaction, lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit de Théodore. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se haussent – elle lui sourit alors gentiment et lui souffle un baiser du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime gros comme ça, bébé.

Théodore glousse comme une petite dinde, lui fait un clin d'œil ravageur puis se laisse tomber très peu gracieusement sur le tabouret près d'elle. Il adresse un regard méprisant à Blaise et susurre :

- Tellement désespéré que tu essaies de voler mon amoureuse ?

Le métisse lève les yeux au ciel, lassé par ce jeu – il adore le voir en action mais, y participer, non, vraiment, très peu pour lui. C'est bien plus drôle lorsqu'ils s'opposent avec Drago – leurs joutes verbales ont une réputation de luxe, d'ailleurs, et il jouit du plaisir de gagner plein d'argent dans leur dos, lançant des paris sur la réussite de l'un ou de l'autre. Théodore souffle, et grommelle un « t'es franchement pas marrant », avant de poser sur eux un regard concerné.

- Vous m'expliquez de quoi vous parliez aussi sérieusement ?

- Tu vois, je disais à Pansy que sa frange devenait beaucoup trop longue, et qu'on allait bientôt la prendre pour Sally Andersen, la septième année chez Poufsouffle, là…

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mais c'est que c'est totalement vrai, en plus ! Ma pauvre Pansy, j'ai honte pour toi – et je dois avouer que tu me déçois très fortement, là. Tu te rends compte ? Andersen quoi ! Même ressembler à Snape en jupe, ça doit être mieux !

Scandalisée, Pansy hésite entre hurler de frustration et éclater de rire face à l'image horrifique qui s'impose peu à peu dans son esprit suite aux paroles de son ami. Snape en jupe… Si leur directeur de maison savait les idioties qu'ils pouvaient dire ! Puis, alors que leur discussion continue et que ses poumons désespèrent de trouver un petit peu d'oxygène, les mots de Drago s'effacent peu à peu de son esprit et ne restent plus que les rires de ses amis. Que ferait-elle sans eux ?


End file.
